Imperial Deception
by GuardofLiberty
Summary: Morrowind/Zelda x-over Four years after the Oblivion crisis a new emperor comes to power. Invoking an ancient treaty, he threatens war with Hyrule. Now the Nerevarine and Link must unravel the mysterious emperor's ambition, before war consumes all.
1. The Dilemma

**A/N:** This was an idea floating around in my head so I'm giving it a shot. Please tell me what you think. This is slightly AU in that Link does not go back to being a child after the ending of OoT.

Zelda, Princess of Hyrule looked out her window toward the rebuilt Hyrule Castle Town basking in the glow of the setting sun. She looked on in sadness. At age twenty, she was responsible for making this land prosperous once more after the tragedy of Ganondorf's rule. So far, progress was going well, but then a new problem arose, a very personal one.

Link, the Hero of Time entered the room. His heart wrenched when he saw the look on Zelda's face. He had refused to return to his childhood three years earlier, opting instead to stay by Zelda's side and help rebuild the land he had fought so hard to protect. Since then, he had become Zelda's confidante and protector, earning himself the title of Chief Knight of the Royal Guard. Now there was another big problem on his hands.

A new emperor had come to the throne of Cyrodiil and took the helm of the Tamrielic Empire. Pelagius Septim V had ascended to the throne after the Oblivion Crisis in Cyrodiil. Now, he was beating the drums of war with Hyrule.

Hyrule, which was situated on the small continent of the same name to the empire's north east, had always had good relations with the Septims and Tamriel, remaining an independent nation. Now in the year 437 of the Third Era, the first emperor in four years was breaking that tradition. The new emperor had discovered a treaty made between the famed Emperor Tiber Septim and King Harkinian I of Hyrule in 2E 999 that cemented the peace between the countries and promised a Hylian princess's hand in marriage to a prince or emperor of Cyrodiil. That particular part of the treaty had never been utilized. The treaty was so old and obscure that Zelda didn't even know it existed. But the mistress of the castle archives, Olympias, indeed produced the document. Zelda couldn't believe it. And now, Pelagius was threatening war if Zelda did not accept his proposal and, 'honor her commitments.'

"Zel-

"What am I gonna do Link?!" She was practically despairing. "We can't possibly hope to wage war against Tamriel! They'll crush us and destroy what we've worked so hard just to rebuild!" Tears were threatening to fall now.

"You have a strong legal defense, Zelda." He said, trying to maintain his own composure.

Zelda was contesting the treaty and proposal in that, being Hyrule's reigning monarch, her marriage to the Emperor would dissolve Hyrule's sovereignty and make it a province of the Tamrielic Empire, a scenario that scores of other treaties and centuries of legal precedent expressly forbade.

Zelda sighed.

"When do you meet with Gracian?" Link asked, referring to the Tamrielic ambassador to Hyrule.

"Tomorrow." Zelda said, trying to calm herself down. "I need to rest, Link."

Link nodded. "I'm here for you, Zel." He said as he opened the door to exit her chambers.

"I know." She gave him a defeated smile.

Link closed the door and sank on a nearby chair. He was such a coward. He should have made a move on her three years ago. He should have told her how much he loved her since shortly after they met, when they were two ten-year-olds embarking on a quest for the Sacred Triangle. He was wielder of the Triforce of Courage, yet was still a coward, and because of his cowardice, she was being claimed by some man she had never seen.

* * *

It was a joyous occasion in Morrowind. Argoth, the fabled Nerevarine, savior of Morrowind from Dagoth Ur and the Sixth House, was celebrating his marriage along with the other nobles of the Grand Council as well as some other prominent guests at his estate of Tel Uvirith.

Argoth, a highly independent Dunmer, originally had no intention of marriage. The Nerevarine eyed Helseth, the King of Morrowind, sitting at the opposite head of the table with a guarded calmness. In fact, Helseth was a chief component that caused this very occasion. Argoth did not like the King, and the feeling was reciprocated. But they had to co-exist. The King was the supreme governing authority of Morrowind, but Argoth held numerous positions of power to check him. As a Master of House Telvanni, he was a member of the Grand Council. Argoth was also the commander of the Imperial Legion in Morrowind, as well as the Head of the Mages and Fighters guilds, among even more positions. The Nerevarine also happened to be the wealthiest Mer in Morrowind, the result of his long travels, hard adventuring and cunning business savvy.

The abolition of slavery by Houses Hlaalu and Dres caused a brief civil war, as Houses Indoril and Redoran took up arms immediately, with Telvanni threatening to follow. Argoth used his influence to end the war, proposing the abolition of slavery along with compensation to the various property owners for their slaves. The proposal was reluctantly accepted. At the end of hostilities, Argoth's friend and closest neighbor Divayth Fyr urged him to take a lover from House Redoran to cement his power and authority at the very least over the island of Vvardenfell. Reluctantly, Argoth agreed. The Nerevarine charmed Barsine Sarethi, niece to the Redoran councilor Athyn Sarethi. Argoth legitimately fell in love with the red-headed noble and called for a marriage.

"I just don't understand these new taxes." Aryon, Argoth's close friend and original patron in House Telvanni said over the roast the company was eating. "We've abolished slavery, just like the Empire's wanted us to for so long, but we're in economic transition now. These taxes are going to hurt us!"

"He's probably still planning to go to war with that damn country of Hyrule." Vedam Dren, the Duke of Vvardenfell, said before taking a big bite off his plate. "We just happen to be the closest province to it. So in his mind he's probably making us pay for our own defense." The Duke sneered at the last five words.

"Why go to all this trouble for some outlander princess?!" Neloth, another Telvanni Master, yelled out in his characteristic rudeness.

"I've heard she's stunningly beautiful." Replied Crassius Curio, a councilor of House Hlaalu, and one of the few non-Dunmer present at the table.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Neloth yelled back at the eccentric Imperial.

"Nothing. I'm just reporting what I've heard." He replied with his trademark smile.

"Enough." Divayth Fyr cut off Neloth from making a remark. "The taxes are wrong, and a war would be even more so."

The table was stunned; it was not often that the 5,000-year-old Sorcerer spoke of political matters. That seemed to make the situation that much more important. Even House Hlaalu was against the taxes, and it was not often that they opposed policy coming from the capital in Cyrodiil.

"King Helseth, have you taken any measures against the taxes?" Argoth finally joined the discussion. He spoke to the King in the usual guarded tone he used while addressing him.

"I have submitted our response to the Emperor in that this Grand Council was never informed of the measure, nor have we given our consent to it. I have also stated that we will take every available action to oppose the taxes if they are not repealed."

"And what the hell is that going to do?!" Athyn Sarethi, Argoth's new relative asked in anger.

"It will make our grievances known and give us time to formulate an appropriate response." The King seethed.

"Cool down, both of you!" Divayth Fyr commanded.

The two sat down in respect to the ancient sorcerer.

"I will threaten to ban the East Empire Company from Ebonheart." Duke Vedam Dren spoke.

"That might do some good." Argoth's friend and ally Baladas Demnevanni agreed. "Also, remember that Argoth here commands the legions in Morrowind, as well as the auxiliary troops that this council provides for the Empire. He has their unwavering loyalty. That's our biggest trump card."

"We won't talk anymore of that, Baladas, not now." Argoth said respectfully, but firmly.

The rest of the people in the room grunted their agreement and continued the discussion.

* * *

"We're supposed to be celebrating our marriage and all we talked about was politics." Barsine said with a laugh at her new husband after most of the guests had left. Only Aryon, Baladas, Athyn Sarethi, Neloth, and Divayth Fyr remained.

"We had the entire Grand Council over; there wasn't any way we _could not_ have talked about politics." The Nerevarine grinned at his new bride.

"Well, perhaps we should be thankful that Therana could not attend the feast after the ceremony." Aryon laughed, taking a sip of Shein.

"She'd go on and on about paying taxes to the spiders." Baladas said, causing everyone in the room to bellow over. Even Divayth Fyr and Neloth were chuckling.

"I must say that I'm surprised you're still here, Neloth." Argoth teased.

The older Dunmer smirked. The Nerevarine had earned his grudging respect.

"I'm relatively close. It isn't a long way back to Sadrith Mora."

"Gothren is closer, and he left." Argoth said with a smirk.

"Gothren is Gothren and I am myself." Neloth said firmly as he picked up a Mazte.

Suddenly, a young, red-headed Dunmer ran into Argoth's living room. It was "Fast Eddie" Theman, his Mouth on the Telvanni council in Sadrith Mora.

"I'm so sorry, Master. Forgive me for my _extreme_ tardiness!" He said with a bow to Argoth.

"You missed the ceremony and the celebratory feast!" Neloth yelled. "You disrespected your patron in a most foul and profane manner!"

"Neloth, take your seat." Argoth commanded.

The Telvanni councilor grudgingly sat back down, not wanting to slight the Nerevarine in his home.

"What happened?" Argoth asked, motioning for Eddie to take a seat.

"Well, to be honest, part of it was the security. They're out all the way to Tel Fyr!"

Divayth Fyr smirked at the mention of his home. Security was tight there even when he left. It was natural that with nearly all of the movers and shakers of Morrowind gathering in one place that security would be at a maximum, though all of the guests were more than adept at defending themselves.

"What else, sera?" Barsine asked kindly.

"Well…this came for you, Master." He hesitantly produced a letter. "It's from the Emperor."

The atmosphere in the room quickly changed to a serious tone, much more serious than even the heated discussion over dinner. Argoth took the letter from Eddie's hand and opened it. The others in the room quickly gathered by him.

The document had the seal of the Septim Dynasty on it, and was signed by Emperor Pelagius V.

"Oh, this is absolutely unbelievable." Argoth said with sarcasm bordering on anger after he read it.

"What does it say?" Athyn Sarethi immediately responded.

"The Emperor congratulates me on my upcoming wedding." Argoth said. "However, he is sending me to Hyrule as an emissary to convey his views to the Princess Zelda."

"That damn s'wit." Baladas growled. "He doesn't even give you any gift for your wedding!"

"So I'm guessing her legal wrangling isn't doing much good." Aryon replied.

"Yes, he's battling in the courts and he wants Princess Zelda to know it." Argoth said. "I'm to set out the day after I get the letter and meet up with the ambassador Publius Gracian. At least he says it's not an extended trip, I'm only to be in Hyrule for a short while." Argoth said the last sentence in condescension and took a shot of Flin.

"A calculated move on the Emperor's part." Divayth Fyr said as he turned to look out a window.

"What do you mean?" Athyn Sarethi asked.

"He's letting the princess know that he doesn't care much for these legal arguments she's put forward. Argoth, the Nerevarine is the most powerful warrior in the Empire. Sending him is a way to convey the Empire's power to her. It's a subtle way of saying he'll sanction war if necessary."

The room went silent as the inhabitants reflected on the possibilities to come.

"Well then gentlemen." Argoth stood up. "I must ask you to leave. If I'm to embark for Hyrule, I need to spend my wedding night with my bride." He grinned.

The guests stood and bowed their heads to Argoth and Barsine in respect to the newly wed couple.

"I'll have the other members of the Grand Council informed of this matter immediately." Aryon said to Argoth before he left.

The Nerevarine nodded and bade his friend farewell.

"Why do you look so sad? I won't be gone long." Argoth smiled.

"Because the Emperor took away our first days of marriage."

Argoth quickly put the flash of anger down. "Well, we've still got tonight." He smirked evilly.

Barsine laughed as Argoth slung her over his shoulder and levitated up to the master bedroom.


	2. Emissary

Argoth, the Nerevarine, sat in a chair in his study at the very top of Tel Uvirith. This was where he researched and probed into the Arcane Arts. No one beside himself usually came up here, not even Barsine. The books and artifacts in this room alone were worth a fortune, not to mention the additional artifacts he had throughout the tower, especially in his vault. This was his room of solitude, his peace and quiet.

Argoth sat in one of the chairs in a state of meditation. The new day had just dawned, and he sought advice from an old friend.

"What troubles you my child?" A powerful female voice asked.

The Nerevarine opened his eyes to see a woman with greenish skin, dark brown hair rolled up on top of her head, and red eyes similar to his own probing back at him. She sat in the chair across from him.

"Lady Azura." Argoth bowed his head. "Thank you for appearing here."

The Daedric Princess smiled at her chosen champion. "I would do anything to help you, Nerevarine. Now, tell me your ills."

"It's the Emperor. I don't know why he's causing such an uproar over this princess. Why is he making such a big deal over a centuries-old treaty?"

"I am unsure. He may just be infatuated with Hyrule's princess and consumed by his lust. But I feel a mysterious energy surrounding Pelagius. What its exact nature is, I do not know."

"Yes, I have my own suspicions as well. From almost the very second he took the throne he's brought up this treaty. He has a motive, and something tells me it's not as simple as lust."

Azura gave her chosen a warm smile. "Your instincts have always served you well, Nerevarine, even when you were still a criminal."

"What should I do?" He sighed.

"For now, you must abide by Pelagius' order and venture to Hyrule. If you wish to avoid war, be as diplomatic as you possibly can. In the meantime, trust your fellows back home to have the new taxes repealed. Do not be glum, for I sense that your trip to Hyrule will not be a waste."

"How so, my Lady?"

"That I cannot yet determine. Go with my blessing Nerevarine, and know that I will continue to watch over you."

Argoth bowed his head to his patron deity as he watched her disappear.

* * *

"Master, take at least ONE weapon!" "Fast" Eddie Theman, Argoth's Mouth and assistant pleaded as he helped him pack.

"Argoth, I know your magical abilities usually more than do the job, but please take a weapon. You are a Battlemage, after all!" Barsine said to him.

He sighed. "Very well. Time to take a short trip to the vault. Be right back."

He returned ten minutes later, holding an enchanted Ebony long sword, the Sword of Roses. It was far from his best weapon, but it got the job done against most opponents. Argoth placed it in his pack along with his Soul Drinker Daedric dagger that he utilized to Soultrap. Best to have that around in case he found any exotic enemies in Hyrule that were worth experimenting on.

"Ed, go up to my study and get Azura's Star." He ordered, finishing his line of thought when it came to Soultrapping. There would be none of that unless there was a Soul Gem to hold a soul. The Star was his most powerful, and could be reused. It was his first gift from his patron deity Azura. "Don't touch anything else!" He shouted as his Mouth cast a levitation spell to reach the isolated room.

"Here, it's your trademark robe." Barsine said as she returned from the master bedroom, holding a glowing and colorful robe.

Argoth packed the robe that identified him as Hortator of the Great Houses away. Surely, he'd wear it in Hyrule as he did for all formal occasions. He packed the belt of the same position away with the robe, and slid the ring of the Hortator on his finger. The glowing Moon-and-Star ring that identified him as the Nerevarine he wore on his other finger and never took off.

"Come here." Argoth said as he grabbed his wife and gave her a kiss. She laughed.

"To tell you the truth, I somewhat envy you. I wonder what new things you will encounter in that foreign land. Perhaps an interesting fight or two."

Argoth laughed. His wife was ever the Knight and House Cousin of Redoran. She probably wanted badly to come, but he could not afford the distraction. He'd have to go it alone.

"Here's the Star." Eddie said as he landed back in the living room and placed the gleaming silver Soul Gem in his patron's hand. Argoth looked on, always admiring the gem's beauty, before placing it in his pocket.

"I think that's everything." Argoth said as he closed the pack and placed it on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you want no armor, Master?"

"Ed, I'm going on a diplomatic mission, not to war."

"Well, that might just happen." He added sarcastically.

Barsine elbowed him in the side at that remark. Her husband smirked. Argoth kissed her goodbye and walked down the tower, past the guards and Dwemer Centurions to the outside. Eddie was at his side. The Nerevarine looked on and smiled. The renovations and expansions to the tower itself had gone well, and the land was becoming more hospitable by the day, becoming greener in contrast to the surrounding Molag Amur region it was in. Argoth hoped to attract more settlers with the improving land and have the tiny town surrounding his tower grow.

"Put your backs into it!" He heard the grunt of his construction foreman, the female Orc Gashnakh gra-Mughol, the same foreman who constructed his actual tower ten years earlier. Now, he had hired her company to build a canal that connected Tel Uvirith by water to the greater Zafirbel Bay area in order allow for better trade and access to the other Telvanni towns. But that project was far from complete, so he'd have to take his ship from Sadrith Mora.

"Master Argoth!" A female voice yelled.

The Nerevarine turned his head. It was one of his original settlers, the old Dunmer woman Gorven Menas who ran an Alchemy shop in the growing town.

"I've filled your potion order, Master." She said, handing him a small case.

He inspected the merchandise. Most of it consisted of Quality restore and fortify Magicka potions, plus a few of the restore health and attributes just in case he really did happen to run out of the Magicka needed to do it himself. Satisfied, he closed the case and put it in the pack over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Gorven." He said as he paid the bill of 250 Gold Septims, plus a tip of twenty more, for which she thanked him.

"Good luck in Hyrule, master." She smiled and walked back to her home.

"Ed, keep a second set of eyes on the place while I'm gone."

"Yes, Master. Good luck."

The two shook hands. Argoth then used his Amulet of Divine Intervention to warp to Wolverine Hall next to Sadrith Mora. From there it was a simple walk to his assigned ship. The ship set sail; Argoth merely sat down in the cabin and prepared himself for what would be coming.

* * *

Link practiced archery at a range in the castle's barracks. It was one way of letting off nervous energy for him. He remained hopeful that everything would work out. Zelda had stated her arguments to Gracian, who seemed to believe that they made sense. Gracian relayed the argument back to Cyrodiil, but the emperor seemed ready to combat it in the courts, and now he was sending another emissary to Hyrule.

Link was nervous. Who was this other emissary? Why was it necessary even to send one? The Hero of Time desperately wanted to find a way out of this situation for Zelda. He'd like nothing better than to marry her in a secret ceremony. But she already had the attention of the Tamrielic Emperor and such an action would most likely mean the onset of war, not only for the supposed breach of treaty, but Pelagius V would also see the action as an insult to his honor.

He wished he could do more, but really the only option now was to wait and see what would come with this new emissary. One thing was certain: he would fight for her, as he had pledged so long ago.

"Link?"

The Hero of Time turned his head to see Zelda approaching him. His heartbeat began to speed up. The two Triforce bearers sat down beside one another. The calm of the day was a welcome relief to them.

"Are you all right, Zelda?"

"I'm fine. I needed this day to relax." She sighed. Her heart was pounding. "Are you enjoying yourself out here?" She giggled. She knew Link would always be an outdoorsman at heart.

"Yes. I need the exercise." He could tell she was still nervous though. "Have you talked to Gracian today?" He decided to get to the problem.

"No. He's waiting for this emissary to arrive."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No. Gracian doesn't even know."

That made Link even more curious and on edge, and he could tell that Zelda was too.

"C'mon Zel." Link used his pet name for her. "We might as well use this free time in the town." He smiled.

"You're right Link. It would probably do me a world of good to get out of the castle. Just let me change."

Link watched her go and sighed at the whole situation. It was a hell of a catch-22. Zelda did not want to marry Pelagius V, but she wanted to do all she could to avoid war. Zelda was a shrewd ruler; she was not the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom for nothing. She would choose whatever option was possible to avoid either. Link would have the courage to support her in whatever she did.

* * *

"Well, this is it sir." The Imperial shipmaster said as he dropped anchor. "This is Lake Hylia; it's at the southern most point of Hyrule. The castle is at the opposite end to the north."

Argoth confirmed this on the map of Hyrule that he was given. He brushed some strands of long black hair away from his eyes and took a look at the lake. It was nighttime, and the water glowed in the light of the moon.

"Thank you." He tipped the Imperial thirty Gold Septims and stepped off the ship.

"I'll be here waiting for you sir."

The Nerevarine nodded and walked around the lake. He should be at the castle by mid day tomorrow. What did he know about the Hylians? Clearly they were Mer Folk like himself; a species on a different branch of the Elven tree. They were vastly knowledgeable in magic in their own right, and Argoth was eager to learn their lore, especially about the Triforce, which no one in Morrowind knew anything but the vaguest rumors about, even Divayth Fyr. Perhaps Azura's senses were right in that this trip would not be a waste. Not only could he help to avoid war, but he could also incorporate Hylian lore into his research. Argoth smirked. He had become ever the traditional Telvanni wizard.

The Nerevarine was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see a blue spider-like thing attack him until it pricked his skin. He grunted and dropped his pack, only to see several more approach him. Argoth drew the Sword of Roses, which he had wisely equipped before he left the ship. One slice of the sword was enough to kill the thing, its pieces frozen and then set aflame by the magic damage he had imbued into the blade. He then sent fireballs at the other blue things, charring them to cinders. Argoth sheathed his sword and cast his Hearth Heal spell. The wound on his hip made by the thing's jump was healed and the bleeding stopped. Argoth smirked. Barsine would have immensely enjoyed fighting those things. He picked up his pack and went up the path, levitating over the fences because he did not feel like climbing the ladder. He was now in the area that the map called Hyrule Field. He looked slightly to his left to see a large circular structure with houses in the distance. That must be Lon Lon Ranch. The castle would be beyond that. He continued his walk, noting the scenery.

* * *

Zelda sat on her throne in nervous anticipation as the morning sun continued to glow. Word had reached the castle that the emperor's emissary was now in Hyrule and would be making his appearance shortly. Link stood beside her, on guard and on edge himself.

* * *

Argoth showed up at the castle gate. He was impressed with the scale of the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle Town. The destruction that the late usurper Ganondorf had caused it could be heard even in Tamriel. Hyrule seemed to be recovering nicely.

The guard at the gate eyed the Dunmer suspiciously. Argoth knew that he obviously appeared very foreign.

"What is your business here?" He asked with some rudeness.

Argoth reached into his pocket and produced the letter that Emperor Pelagius had sent him. The guard's eyes widened when he read the emperor's letter was addressed to Argoth of Morrowind. His eyes spotted the Moon-and-Star ring on the Dunmer's right hand and widened even further.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, Nerevarine." He then clanked his spear on the ground, signaling for the gate to be opened. It was.

Argoth nodded his head and walked through the gate, up the path and past the guards into the castle. So, he was known even here. One of the servants greeted him warmly and showed him up the stairs and through the long hallways to his guest room.

"The Princess is waiting for you, sir."

Argoth nodded his head at the somewhat plump woman, who shut his door. The Nerevarine changed into the robe of the Hortator and placed the belt of the same position around his waist. He looked in the mirror as he fixed his hair from the mussed state it was in after traveling. Argoth put his sword and dagger away into his pack. He wanted to go into that throne room unarmed. Satisfied, and patting Azura's Star in his pocket for good luck, he left his room.

* * *

Conversation was ongoing in the throne room, wondering who the mystery emissary was now that he was officially in the castle. Zelda tried to remain calm, knowing that her and Hyrule's future could very much be in this person's hands. Link looked at her with a smile on his face. He nodded at her to convey his confidence in her, not just as his sovereign, but his friend.

Friend…Zelda wished it could be more than that. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sergeant-at-arm's voice.

"Presenting the emissary of Emperor Pelagius V, Argoth of Morrowind!"

Zelda's eyes widened. Argoth, the Nerevarine, and possibly the most powerful warrior in the world was the emissary? Her eyes widened as he entered the room, wearing a glowing and colorful robe just speaking power.

Link was in awe at the massive power he sensed emanating from this man. He had not expected the Nerevarine would be here. What did this mean? The emperor had just sent his strongest warrior to Hyrule! He hoped it did not mean war. He would fight the Nerevarine if it meant protecting his princess and country. But he most certainly did not want to.

Argoth was dumbstruck at the sight of the young woman sitting upon the throne. Crassius Curio was right. Princess Zelda _was_ blindingly beautiful. He couldn't believe that he was actually agreeing with the rather odd Hlaalu councilor, but when you were right, you were right.

"Princess Zelda. I am Argoth of Morrowind. It is an honor to come into your court." He bowed his head, taking Azura's advice to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Thank you, Argoth." She said, noticing the fabled Moon-and-Star ring. So, the Nerevarine really was before her.

"Well! I never expected the Nerevarine to be the Emperor's emissary!" An Imperial man with shoulder-length brown hair came forward. "Publius Gracian, Imperial Ambassador to Hyrule." He shook the Dunmer's hand.

"Princess, who is your strongest warrior?" Argoth asked with some interest after he finished introducing himself to Gracian.

"That would be me." Link answered for Zelda, stepping forward with resolution but also some nervousness.

"Then you must be Link, the Hero of Time." He stepped forward toward the much younger man. There was a tense moment when the two stared at each other. Argoth's slightly taller frame looking down into Link's cobalt eyes, while Link looked up into Argoth's fiery red. The Dunmer then smiled, and held out his hand, surprising Link greatly. "My respect, from one warrior to another."

Link smiled back and shook his hand, noting the up-close look of the Moon-and-Star ring.

"Princes Zelda. I am greatly impressed by the reconstruction of the town surrounding this castle, as well as the other signs of recovery I have seen throughout your realm. Clearly, you possess all the tools of a good sovereign."

"Thank you, Nerevarine. I appreciate your compliments. How was your trip here?"

"Uneventful, I landed in Lake Hylia and decided to walk here. Over by the lake I was attacked by a few blue spider things. No problem, really."

Link laughed. "They're called Tektites. They're more annoying than deadly."

"Ahh, so that's what they're called." He grinned. "Actually, Princess, I received the notice that I was to come to your country on my wedding night. Safe to say, I was most displeased."

Zelda's face turned sympathetic.

"I am sorry to hear that, Nerevarine."

"You may call me Argoth, Princess."

"Well then, let's get down to business, shall we?" Gracian injected himself into the conversation.

"Very well. Princess, I'll be truthful with you. The Emperor cares nothing for the legal arguments you've made. I'm guessing he'll drag the case into a kangaroo court, probably with a judge on his own payroll."

"How dare you insult His Grace the Emperor, Nerevarine!" Gracian stated angrily.

"Ambassador Gracian, you are in my court, and you will not speak out of line!" Zelda replied firmly.

He bowed his head and relented.

"Argoth, if what you say is true; we will wait and see the verdict. I have competent ambassadors of my own for Hyrule's defense. If there are signs of foul play I will appeal to an international tribunal."

Argoth smiled at the young ruler's resolve.

"That will be all for now. I need my rest." She stood up.

Gracian nodded and walked up to Argoth. "You arrogant pig! Insulting the new emperor! I haven't even gotten to know him yet! How dare you speak of him that way!" He said through clenched teeth.

"If you don't get out of my face, you won't get to know him." Argoth said calmly.

Gracian visibly paled and took a few steps back. He bowed to Zelda one more time and left.

"Princess." Argoth addressed Zelda as she was at the door. "May I have permission to use your library? I'd like to learn more about Hylian lore and magic while I am here."

"A man of knowledge are you?" She smiled.

Argoth smiled back. "My house back home is a house of wizards. We pursue wisdom and mastery in the Arcane Arts and lore."

"House?" She asked curiously. "A house full of wizards?"

Argoth laughed loudly. "We call it a house. It means association."

Zelda smiled. "Very well. Use it freely."

Argoth bowed his head in thanks. Zelda walked out, and Link was about to follow her, when Argoth stopped him with a hand on his chest. Link looked at the Nerevarine in suspicion. After scanning the room with his eyes, Argoth whispered in Link's ear.

"I have more news to tell you and your princess. Get me a dinner audience with her, and make it private. Let's just say we don't want Gracian or any of the emperor's spies hearing me."

Link looked on in wonder as the legendary hero walked out of the throne room.


	3. Strange Discovery

"Should we do this Link?" Zelda asked nervously as she paced around her private quarters. "If I have a private dinner with Argoth and don't invite Gracian, it may be seen as an insult to the Tamrielic Empire. And what if Argoth is just trying to trick me?"

"I think we can trust him, Zelda. He seemed very sincere. Listen to your Triforce. It will tell you he's on our side."

Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to feel the energy of the Triforce of Wisdom. The warmth that she felt calmed her down. When she opened her eyes again, she looked confident.

"You're right Link. And he did say that Pelagius would drag the case into a kangaroo court. He accused the emperor and didn't sound too happy. We'll have dinner in these quarters. I'll ask for the food to be delivered, I won't even let the servants in. It'll be just you, me. and Argoth, but the 'Argoth' part needs to be secret. I wonder what else he has to say…"

"All right. I'll go tell him, Zelda."

Zelda sat down and tried to gather her thoughts together. What else did the Nerevarine have to tell her?

Link casually walked through the castle's hallways toward the guest wing. He tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Pelagius _could_ have spies anywhere. He at last found Argoth's assigned room and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Link slowly opened the door to find the Nerevarine pouring over some notes he must have taken in the library after he had left the throne room.

"How long were you in the library?" Link asked.

Argoth turned his head back. "A few hours. I'm just scratching the surface at the moment. Any news?"

"Yes. Zelda has agreed to meet with you."

"Where?"

"In her private quarters. She's having the food delivered up there so there won't even be any servants."

"Smart girl." Argoth remarked.

"That she is." Link smiled.

"So, where's her private quarters? Give me an exact route. I need to get up there without being seen."

"Without being seen?" Link asked skeptically.

"Don't worry, that's the easy part. I just need to know the fastest possible route."

"To the right of your quarters and then up the stairs. Then go to the center of that hall and up a spiral stairway. Her door is at the left end of the hallway of that floor."

"Got it. I'll see you there."

"Does that ring really kill anyone that wears it besides you?" Link asked, pointing at the Moon-and-Star.

Argoth laughed. "When I first heard stories about the ring I thought it was bullshit. But when I was on my journey ten years ago and came into the Cavern of the Incarnate, I saw the ghosts of those who tried to wear it before me. That's when it kind of sunk in."

"So you are Nerevar reborn." Link stated more than asked.

Argoth laughed again. "Honsetly, to this day I still have no idea."

Link smiled. "We should be eating in around an hour or so."

"I'll be there."

Link nodded and left the room. Argoth went back to his notes.

* * *

At the appointed time, Argoth got up and opened his door, closing it behind him. He looked around and waited for the guards to pass. He then cast his 30-second invisibility spell, followed by a levitation spell so that his feet wouldn't make noise on the ground. At this rate, he would just make it to Princess Zelda's quarters if everything went perfectly. He raced up to the next floor and then up the spiral stairs, not even caring to climb them. Why climb when you can fly? He raced down the hallway and saw an ornate door with a large Triforce crest. That had to be it. Argoth knocked on the door, which cast off the invisibility spell. Link immediately opened it and ushered him inside.

"You made it." Link said, relieved.

"Thanks to my invisibility and levitation spells." Argoth grinned.

"You must have quite an extensive arsenal."

Argoth turned his head to see Zelda smiling at him.

"Thanks." He said, taking a seat, Link following him. "I'm a Battlemage, that's what we do."

"So, what was it you had to tell me?"

"This needs to be kept secret, since it is Imperial policy, but as Hyrule's sovereign, I believe you have the right to know."

"Well, what is it?"

"Emperor Pelagius may be closer to war than you think. He's imposed new taxes in Morrowind. Since we're the closest Imperial province to you, it definitely seems to be a war tax, though he's citing it as a new internal revenue collection to recover from the Oblivion Crisis."

"But you think it's for war…"

"Not just me, everyone in Morrowind does."

"I see…" She trailed.

"Princess, we're fighting it, you don't need to worry about that." Argoth gave her an encouraging smile.

That surprised both Zelda and Link. "You're…fighting it?"

"Of course. Virtually all of Morrowind agrees on opposing these new taxes, which is not something that happens often. Since we just abolished slavery, we're in economic transition; the peace between the Great Houses of Morrowind is still a very fragile one. We have a lot of things to do. And, as commander of the Imperial Legion in Morrowind, as well as the Dunmer auxiliary forces, I have no desire to commit my troops to a war with your country."

Zelda smiled. "Is that all?"

"That's all the crucial things. Now Princess, I'd like to inquire to you about the nature of the Triforce and the Sacred Realm." He changed the subject.

Zelda and Link gave each other questioning glances.

"The accounts I've read speak of the Golden Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore, and after their labors, they left the Triforce in the Sacred Realm at the point in which they left the world. All the accounts say this exact, same thing, yet I cannot find anything further. Surely, there must be more?"

After getting over her initial amazement of the Nerevarine's extremely fast learning curve, she spoke.

"The Triforce and the Sacred Realm have been Royal Family secrets for ages, Argoth."

"I think you should tell him, Zelda. He is friendly, and besides, after what Ganondorf did, it really doesn't matter anymore. Besides, we owe him for bringing us this information."

"Very well." She lightly smiled. "Nerevarine. The Triforce has the power to grant the wish of the one who holds it. If a person with a pure heart touches it, the world will be a paradise, if an evil heart touches it, the world will be hell. So the ancient sages built the Temple of Time to protect the Sacred Realm from evil ones. To open the Door of Time and enter the realm, one would need three enchanted gems called Spiritual Stones as well as the Ocarina of Time passed down by the Royal Family."

"I see." He said, intrigued.

"Then Ganondorf came." Link interjected.

"Ah, the usurper. We heard about him in Morrowind. We were all very suspicious of his intentions. I was wondering whether or not I should have taken a crack at him. I thought it would be a good fight, no?"

Link was chuckling while Zelda looked on puzzled. "Ganondorf tricked us. We tried to get the Triforce to protect it from him. But, after he staged his coup, he followed me into the Temple of Time. After I opened the door, I lifted the Master Sword out of its pedestal, but it sealed me away, for I was too young to bear it. Ganondorf got the Triforce…"

"So…that's how he became so powerful. I found it rather strange that an upstart wizard like him could become so much more powerful in such a short amount of time."

"Upstart?!" Link and Zelda both yelled in disbelief.

"I'm from a house of wizards remember? I and a few of the other people I know would have wiped the floor with his carcass!" Argoth declared with a laugh, causing Link and Zelda to smile. "But if he has the Triforce now…how were you able to defeat him?" He asked, bewildered.

"There's more." Zelda put forth. "When Ganondorf touched the Triforce, his heart was not in balance. The Sacred Triangle acts as a scale to balance the forces of the three Golden Goddesses, Power, Wisdom, Courage. Ganondorf's heart did not weigh all three equally, and so he was left with only the Triforce representing that force he most believed in, power."

"And what happened to the other two parts?" Argoth asked eagerly.

"They were scattered and hidden within those chosen by destiny." Zelda declared.

"And let me guess. Link was bestowed with the Triforce of Courage and you were bestowed with Wisdom."

Zelda laughed. "Very good Argoth. You are quite a wise man yourself. Now, let me ask you this: why are you so caring about Hyrule and its relation to the Empire?"

"Because, Princess. Morrowind has been very kind to me. Before I went there I was a cutthroat thug that only lived to survive. I had no morals or honor. My life was worthless. But when I went there and actually became the Nerevarine against my own will at first, I saw something: people believing in me. That was a completely new thing for me. How was this one time bandit and pirate who only lived to extort becoming the savior of Morrowind? The quest gave me honor; it made me rich, but most importantly, it gave me something to live for. The people of Morrowind believe in me. I will not allow an unjust war with your country to happen and destroy what we have all achieved, and quite frankly, I would hate to destroy what you all have achieved as well."

Zelda was moved to tears. "An inspiring story, Argoth. You must tell me more later. I need my rest now."

Link looked on. Zelda did need her rest. She had bags under her eyes from the stress and lack of sleep that were requiring more and more makeup to cover up.

"Princess, I have one last request for the evening." Argoth said as Zelda was about to enter her bathroom.

"What is it?"

"I would like to study the Ocarina of Time and its magical properties. Would you be so kind as to lend it to me for a day?"

Zelda was very hesitant to answer.

"If you like, I will give you something as collateral."

Zelda's eyes widened as he produced a gleaming silver gem from his pocket.

"This is Azura's Star." Argoth said as he approached the princess. "It is a Soul Gem for enchanting equipment of vast power. It was a gift to me from the Daedric Princess Azura for a quest I did for her."

"Yes, the Queen of the Night Sky. Legend states that the Ancient Gerudos built the Spirit Temple in her honor for watching over them during the long and dark desert evenings. These may be, just stories, however."

Argoth laughed. He really was enjoying learning about this land. He'd have to ask Azura about that the next time he spoke with her…

"It's a beautiful gem." Zelda referred to Argoth's outstretched hand holding it in front of her.

Zelda walked to a shelf and produced the blue ocarina, giving it to Argoth and taking Azura's Star.

"Please be careful with it, it's a Royal Family treasure."

"And that's my most prized possession. You do not need to worry."

Zelda smiled and wished Link and Argoth good night.

"So Link." Argoth said after they exited the room, making sure no guards were there. "Do you have any good liquor around here?"

Link laughed. "If you want to go to the bar, you better put that away." He referred to the Ocarina of Time. "Me and that thing have a lot of memories together."

"Oh, well then you must tell me. In return, I'll tell you of my own travels."

* * *

"So then I went back to the Shadow Temple, with the Lens of Truth, allowing me to see things concealed by magic."

"That Lens of Truth sounds like a nifty little device." Argoth said as he sampled a Hylian beer. "Good thing the guards didn't have one of those when I was invisible."

Link looked at small, but very jagged scar at the bottom of Argoth's right arm.

"That had to hurt." He pointed.

"Ah. A present from Almalexia." He grunted. "This one's from Dagoth Ur." He pointed to a much larger scar on his calf after rolling up his left pant leg.

"Ganondorf did this after he transformed into a beastly thing." Link rolled up his shirt and pointed to a long scar on the left side of his back.

Argoth's face grimaced. "That'll teach you how to get hit."

Link laughed. "Knocked me ten feet back and on my ass."

The two got up and paid for the drinks with fifty rupees. They continued to exchange conversation as they walked through the castle halls. Argoth stopped to peer out a window overlooking some kind of courtyard. Upon seeing it, Link suddenly became nostalgic.

"This is where I first met Zelda."

"Was it?"

"Yeah, I got thrown out a few times trying to sneak in here, but I managed to evade them eventually."

"Looks like you could have used an invisibility spell, kid."

"I probably could have." Link agreed.

"So, what do you think of this whole mess?"

"What?"

"With Emperor Pelagius. You were rather quiet over the issue at our little dinner."

"Oh, well. It makes me angry. I'm charged with protecting this country. The Master Sword chose me for it."

"But that isn't the only reason, is it." Argoth stated.

"What?" Link asked curiously.

The Nerevarine turned to face the Hero of Time with a grin on his face. "You're in love with the princess."

Link was now blushing wildly. "How did you…?"

Argoth laughed. "Don't worry kid, your secret's safe with me. Though I don't know why you're keeping it a secret."

Link didn't know what to say.

"Look, I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta wake up early and study that ocarina."

Link recovered and waved him off. Was he that transparent?

The next day dawned, with a formal court session. The usual bantering was exchanged. Argoth was much more interested in going back to the castle library and learn more lore and magic. Once the royal court adjourned, Argoth thanked Zelda for giving him the Ocarina of Time and allowing him to study it, giving it back to her. She smiled and gave back Azura's Star. Argoth bowed and proceeded to the library, eager to investigate the legend of the Spirit Temple that Zelda had told him about, and to learn more about the desert Gerudo race.

Argoth poured through the accounts, reading about the Haunted Wasteland and the Desert Oasis that housed the temple. After hours of reading into ancient and at times suspect accounts, he came across the strangest one yet. It was titled, 'The Prince of War.' Its content seemed to be very dark in nature, to say the least.

_In the aftermath of cracked reality,_

_An empty throne is occupied,_

_A suspect prince with a flowing red mane,_

_Governs a palace of impure gold._

"What in the hell…?" Argoth trailed as he read on.

_Evil escapes during the sundering,_

_It becomes the Prince,_

_Woe to the Sovereign,_

_He launches war on this land._

_Stand firm,_

_Stand tall,_

_For evil has been remade._

_He seeks the divine power._

_All is darkness._

That was certainly the strangest thing that Argoth had ever read. Was it supposed to be some sort of prophecy? Certainly that is what it sounded like, despite its awful poetry. Who was this Prince of War? Every element seemed weird. The only thing that he could guess with some accuracy was the 'this land' part. The Gerudos lived in the desert, which was part of…Hyrule. Then war upon Hyrule would come from this 'prince.'

Argoth decided to show this to Link and Zelda in private and see what they thought. Perhaps they could help connect the dots.


	4. Bizarre Twist

**A/N:** I thought this was my best chapter so far. Be sure to let me know what you think.

"Hmmm, I have no idea what any of this could possibly mean." Zelda replied to Argoth, who was pacing around. Once again the Nerevarine had snuck into her private quarters. Fortunately, she was discussing business with Link and was not in…a delicate situation.

"One of the Ancient Gerudo seers wrote this. I can tell by its content that it was meant to be some sort of prophecy."

"And you believe it to be a prophecy?" Link asked skeptically. "The account must be at least a thousand years old!"

"Eleven years ago I wouldn't have believed it at all. But after my whole ordeal in Vvardenfell with the once-ludicrous Nerevarine Prophecies I discount nothing anymore." Argoth spoke as he was, a man of experience. "Besides Princess, aren't you quite the prophetess yourself?"

Zelda smiled. "Yes. But there's always two important things to consider when it comes to trying to decipher claimed future events. The first: know thyself. The second: all things in appropriate measure. For instance, if Link and I had really taken the time to examine ourselves all those years ago, we would have known that we were just little kids and could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the Sacred Realm. Therefore we could have taken the appropriate measure: do not dare try to obtain the Triforce, because of the danger of Ganondorf manipulating us for his benefit. The events that I foresaw were mainly a result of our own actions and not Ganondorf's."

"So wise at such a young age princess. I've met people hundreds of years older than you and yet they don't possess a third of the wisdom that you have!" Argoth grinned. "Then let's examine further shall we? Rule the first: know thyself. Princess, I believe this message pertains to _you._"

"Me?"

"Yes. I'll admit I don't know a damn thing about most of this message's meaning. But the 'war on this land' part is pretty clear. It means Hyrule. That means _your_ realm. And now comes the big point: it's mere speculation at this point, but I believe this 'prince of war' may mean Emperor Pelagius."

Zelda and Link both gasped.

"Why do you think that?" Link asked. The Hero of Time could not help but feel a little overwhelmed by the vast knowledge and deep minds that Zelda and Argoth possessed.

"Well, let's take a closer look. He's the one who's been threatening war. In fact it's basically been his sole policy since he took the throne. The fact that he has brought up such an antiquated treaty is very suspicious. Why is the emperor so intent on wedding you, Princess? There are plenty of other fair maidens inside the empire for him to marry and produce a legitimate heir. Your legal argument is the absolute correct one, as you are Hyrule's reigning sovereign, your marriage to him will absorb Hyrule into the Empire. He's willing to throw away centuries of legal precedent on a whim? No, I think he has an ulterior motive. Even Azura said that this may be the case."

"Azura?!" Link and Zelda both asked.

"Yes, we speak with one another from time to time. I last talked with her the day I left for Hyrule. She has her own suspicions about the emperor. She told me she feels that he has a mysterious energy about him. Look Princess, it may be nothing, in fact, there's a very good chance it could be nothing, but it's still worth looking into. You know yourself; you know the situation you're in. Now consider the appropriate measures.

"And just what do you have planned, Nerevarine?" Zelda asked, getting over her shock of knowing this man routinely spoke to an immortal goddess.

"That I go to Gerudo valley and inquire to them about this document. Perhaps I can get an audience with their seer. Don't worry; I won't mention you at all. I'll keep this all off the record."

"Argoth, the Gerudo have abandoned the worship of Azura, in whose employ I'm sure this was written. They now center on the sole male that is born to them each century and the Golden Goddesses."

"Yes, but I'm sure there must be a seer and historian who can decipher this. I admit; I'd also like to meet a few of them. They seem to be a fascinating people." He grinned.

"Argoth…the Gerudo do not take kindly to men. I was only allowed free passage through their fortress and lands because I managed to impress them with my fighting or as they called it 'thieving' skills. If they see you, a male, in their camp they will throw you in jail."

The Nerevarine laughed loudly. "I know someone like that from back home. There's this old, yet powerful hag named Dratha. She is a master in my House. She disdains men. She's even banned men from living in her city. I am the only male that has ever earned her respect, and this was no easy task. I think I'm well-prepared for a situation like that."

"Seems like we have something in common." Link was laughing. "Women get so damned crazy sometimes, you know?"

"Sometimes? Try nearly all of the time!" Argoth immediately responded.

"Ah-hem." Zelda cleared her throat. Link and Argoth both froze up and turned to face the not-amused princess.

"Anyway, all that's needed is the ok from you, Princess." He managed to stammer out.

"Oh? Maybe I'm just one of those crazy women who wants to see the two of you get killed Argoth?"

"Princess look-

"Enough." She smiled. "You two should go. I might as well pursue every option available to me right now. But the two of you should leave town in the dead of night. I can't afford to have Gracian or any other Imperial eyes knowing that the Emperor's emissary isn't where he's supposed to be. I'm not holding court tomorrow, so everything may indeed work out."

"You beat me to it, Princess." Argoth agreed. "I'll go back to my room and get ready."

"I'm going too. I'll see you later, Zel."

Zelda nodded with soft eyes and watched him go. Well, this was certainly a change, but what did it all mean? She was willing to find out. Finally, though it was a small circumstance, Zelda felt like she was being an active part of this whole saga rather than having something forced onto her.

* * *

Link changed out of his formal tunic and quickly got into his old green tunic he wore on his quests. He gathered all of his equipment together, quite a timely task, and put the Master Sword in its sheath on his back, strapping the Mirror Shield behind it. He was ready. Link left his chambers and went toward Argoth's only to find the Dunmer standing outside waiting for him.

"Nice shield." He motioned with his head, referring to the polished shield behind the Hero of Time's back.

"This is the Mirror Shield. I found it in the Spirit Temple. It reflects energy attacks back at the attacker."

"Sounds useful. I have a spell and a few artifacts to a similar effect myself."

"That's all you brought?" He motioned, referring to Argoth's sword and dagger, his pack of potions, and the clothes on his back.

"Suddenly, I'm wishing I brought some armor. But, I didn't expect a situation like this to happen."

"I don't like armor, I like to fight light."

"You call all that gear light?" Argoth replied sarcastically.

Link stammered before Argoth spoke again.

"Don't worry, I do the same thing."

Link nodded with a smile. "You sure you'll be ok?"

"Kid, I've fought and killed the biggest bitch to ever walk Nirn, a disgruntled former goddess by the name of Almalexia. I can handle a few desert thieves. In fact, I say that's a big step down."

Link smirked. "C'mon, we need to get moving." Link motioned with his head for the Nerevarine to follow him, which he did.

The two walked through the hallways, avoiding unwanted eyes until they came to a secluded portion of the hallway that overlooked the front of the castle. Link opened a window and brought out his Longshot. He pressed the button at the base and shot out the chained-hook. It grabbed a tree and brought Link down a full three stories to the ground. The Nerevarine found himself laughing. This kid sure did have an array of useful items. Argoth would get down to the ground his way, however. He cast his levitation spell and simply walked down. Link continued to run across the open field surrounding the castle, with Argoth behind him. They jumped down the small cliff and landed on the path leading into the town. They ran into Hyrule Castle Town, fortunately it was such an ungodly hour out that most of the lights indoors were turned off, making the streets dark and easy to sneak through.

"Don't they close the gate at night?" Argoth whispered.

"Yes…hold on I have an idea. Argoth, cast your invisibility spell."

"Damn…I didn't want to expend the Magicka, especially if there's a fight coming, it costs a lot."

"Well it's either that or we don't get out."

Argoth grunted and cast the spell, vanishing right before Link's eyes. Link walked up to the guard at the gate.

"Link! What are you doing out at this hour?" The guard asked.

"Actually, I have to go to Lon Lon Ranch and get some milk for delivery. Apparently, Princess Zelda is having a craving some Lon Lon Milk." Link said rather fast, knowing Argoth's invisibility spell would not last for long.

"I know. How great is Lon Lon Milk?" The guard laughed. "All right. Open the gate!" He ordered as he clanked his spear on the ground.

As soon as the gate hit the ground, Argoth sprinted out and around a corner. His invisibility spell wore off a second later. He saw Link come out and waited for the gate to rise again.

"Lon Lon Milk?"

"It was the first thing I thought of." Link scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile. He then brought out the Ocarina of Time. Argoth's red eyes widened. "You took that?"

"Of course. Zelda doesn't mind if I use it for my own purposes." He then brought the Ocarina to his lips and played a short tune with high notes.

Argoth's was taken aback when an animal called a horse appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The usefulness of these animals was just now beginning be realized in Morrowind, as some House Hlaalu members were beginning to import them from Cyrodiil, particularly the Dren Family, but they were still a far cry from being established there. Link got on the animal.

"Get up here, sit behind me."

Red eyes widened. "What?! I wouldn't be caught dead riding behind you!"

"You can't walk! It'll take three times longer to get there!" Link said, bewildered.

"Why me…" Argoth grumbled as he struggled to get atop the horse and behind the Hero of Time. He got noticeably nervous as Link got the horse to trot.

Link was chuckling to himself. The mighty Nerevarine was nervous about a horse.

"Relax, Epona won't hurt you." He said as he spurred his horse to a full gallop. The sun was rising now, and it shined right on the duo's faces. Argoth was always awed by the colors of the rising and setting suns. His black hair glowed as it flailed with the wind.

"It's kind of fun." Argoth admitted.

Link smiled as Epona continued to carry the two through the lush green expanses of Hyrule Field. The sky turned to a full-blown blue as they rode past Lon Lon Ranch. After another expanse of grass, they came upon a brown dirt trail. Link spurred Epona through the trail, over a board, and then over a wooden bridge.

"Their fortress is right ahead." Link declared as he slowed Epona down to a trot.

Finally, they reached a path that Argoth could see led to a gate of some kind. They must be on the fortress' grounds. He still had his reputation to consider, and so dismounted Epona and walked up a small flight of stairs, eager to see what waited for him.

Link sighed at the Nerevarine's impetuousness, he'd soon see what waited for him, though he knew that Argoth would probably be more amused than afraid.

"Hey you! Stop there!"

Argoth smirked as a swarm of red-headed bronze-skinned guards carrying naginatas rushed toward him. So, they were quite the feisty bunch.

"I didn't come here to fight you." Argoth's face suddenly turned serious.

"Well you came to the wrong place!" One of the guards declared.

Argoth drew the Sword of Roses. The Ebony blade's elegant sound as it left its sheath signaled that the journey here might be for naught. Red eyes carefully surveyed the guards and environment around him.

"Wait!" Link shouted as he and Epona rounded a hill and rode up to the crowd. "He's with me." He said as he dismounted.

"Link, we told you that you're ok, but you shouldn't bring guests around here." One of the guards told him.

"That's not just any guest, and we're here on a very important manner. That 'guest' is Argoth of Morrowind!" He shouted, trying to avoid any violence. He knew that if an altercation started Argoth would flat out kill a few of these guards at the least, and Link did not want any of that.

"Argoth of Morrowind?" One asked in disbelief as she looked at the Dunmer's serious face, several strands of long black hair blowing in front of it.

"I told you, I didn't come here to fight." He said, sheathing his sword as a symbol of his sincerity.

The guards slowly raised their naginatas. "How do we know you are him?" One asked suspiciously.

Argoth slowly raised his right hand to show the Moon-and-Star ring. That silenced any objections.

"We need to see Aveil." Link declared. "It's important."

"She's in the usual place. You may enter the fortress."

Link nodded in thanks and entered while Argoth merely proceeded behind him.

"They're like you described." Argoth chuckled. "I like e'm."

"Just keep cool." Link said as the two continued to walk inside the fortress, past guards with naginatas as well as a few who carried double scimitars. Eventually, they reached a sort of command room at the top of the fortress.

"Link." Aveil said in surprise. "I just heard you arrived, and your friend there got into a little altercation." She chuckled. "Argoth of Morrowind, I would never expect someone like you be around these parts. I am Aveil, and I am the leader of our Sisters." She had become the leader after Ganondorf had been trapped in the Evil Realm and Nabooru had awakened as the Sage of Spirit. "Good to see you again, Link. You don't come around much anymore."

"Sorry, Aviel. I'm rather busy nowadays."

"I can imagine." She nodded. "And it looks like you brought an international celebrity here. What's going on?"

"Actually, we came to ask you about something." Link declared.

"What?"

"Miss Aviel, is it?" Argoth asked, trying to be polite. When she nodded, he continued. "I come from an association in Morrowind that values the knowledge of lore and magic. I was doing some research in the library of Princess Zelda when I came across this." He carefully took out the ancient scribble of paper. "I wanted to see your seer and find out what this means."

"Let me see." Aveil took the paper. "We don't disturb our Oracle for trivial reasons. Not even for someone as important as you, outlander."

Argoth chuckled. He had not been called 'outlander' in quite a while. "I do not believe these reasons to be trivial, miss." He remained polite.

"Certainly this is of Gerudo origin…" Aveil said as she began to read the text. "I'll admit though, that I've never even heard of this."

"I can't blame you." Argoth said. "The damn thing was so obscure that I'm starting to wonder how I found it."

"This is so strange. You sure it's not the writings of some girl that had too much wine?"

Argoth laughed. "It doesn't seem that way to me. I'm hoping to see your Oracle in the hopes of deciphering this."

"But…why? Why are you really here, Nerevarine? What made you come _all this way?_"

Argoth sighed; this girl was more intuitive than he gave her credit for.

"I was assigned as an Emissary to Hyrule and Princess Zelda. I told you she allowed me to use her library. Surely, you know the situation with Pelagius V, the Emperor of Tamriel?"

"Of course."

"I believe that this 'Prince of War' may pertain to the Emperor."

Aveil's eyes widened. "Did Princess Zelda send you to find that out?"

"No." Argoth lied. "I thought it might be a possibility. Remote yes, but possible. After I fulfilled those Nerevarine Prophecies I don't leave anything out of the realm of inquiry. Link wanted to come along, so I took him."

"I see. Good thing you brought him, otherwise we'd have thrown you in jail." She smirked.

"Well, I don't think you'd have been able to keep me." Argoth closed his eyes and gave an even wider smirk.

"Maybe so. But still, you are quite the lucky one. Anyway, I will allow the two of you to inquire our Oracle about this. It has managed to pique my curiosity at the very least."

Argoth bowed his head. "Thank you."

"Our Oracle is named Sisygambis. She lives in a hut in the Haunted Wasteland, in seclusion, as all of our Oracles have done before her. This is to protect her from distractions. The Oracle only comes here on formal occasions. I will write you this pass to admit you into her hut, as it is guarded by her apprentices."

Great…the Haunted Wasteland. Link thought. How could an Oracle not be distracted by the constant sandstorms?

"Here it is." Aveil handed the pass to Link. "Now go. I am anxious to her what she has to say."

"Thanks Aveil." Link said and walked out.

Argoth nodded his head and followed the Hero of Time. They traveled to the gate, and it was opened for them.

"You better get ready." Link stated. "Keep right behind me."

"I've done quite a lot of that already." Argoth muttered as they crossed into the sand.

Not thirty seconds later, Argoth felt a blast of sand in his face. He hastily covered his eyes and felt the damn sand pour onto his lightly-clothed body. 'Sandstorm' did not quite cover this. This was more like 'Sand Apocalypse.' This made even the Ash Storms that were decreasing, yet still persisted from Red Mountain look mild.

"Just keep following me!" Link shouted, Argoth could barely hear, even though he was right behind him.

After what seemed an eternity, they finally arrived at a secluded hut. They inspected it. Just like dedicated religious folk, Argoth thought, throwing away all worldly pleasures. He didn't get it. He didn't have to do this to be close to a deity.

"Strange, there's no guards." Argoth yelled. "That Aveil lady said this place was guarded."

"Maybe they just went inside to eat something." Link responded.

"And to get out of this fucking storm." Argoth grinned.

Link knocked on the door. "Hello? Sisygambis? It's Link, with Argoth of Morrowind. We've been sent here by Aveil. Can you let us in?"

Thirty seconds passed without a response.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Argoth shouted.

Another minute or so passed without a response.

"Sisygambis, we're coming in!" Link declared as he pushed the door open.

Argoth followed him inside and shook the sand from his hair. He should have brought a damn helm…

"Argoth!" Link called.

The Nerevarine went over to him. His eyes widened.

They found a middle-aged woman with red hair streaked with some gray dead on the floor. Argoth knelt down to examine the corpse.

"She was stabbed in the heart from behind. She didn't even see it coming." Argoth muttered. "Link, go outside and look for the guards. They might be concealed by a little sand by now."

"Why do I have to go outside?" He objected.

"Because you have a hat." Argoth replied in a serious tone while pointing to his hair.

Link rolled his eyes and went to the door. For a man, Argoth sure did pay a lot of attention to his hair… He closed the door. Argoth continued to walk around and inspect the house. It was almost eerily neat. Not a thing was left out of place. He couldn't even find any foreign footprints. His thoughts were interrupted when Link came back.

"Three guards buried under a light sheet of sand. All three had their throats slit."

"In these conditions they probably never even had a chance to defend themselves. I can't find anything in here. Not a single hair left out of place. Whoever did this is good." Argoth said the last sentence rubbing his chin.

"You think he's still around?"

"No. He's probably long gone by now. We better get back to the fortress. I'm just wondering who would want to do this…"

"C'mon." Link said as he opened the door, Argoth following him out.

* * *

When Link and Argoth were almost back to the fortress and the sandstorm let up a little, they saw an armored opponent guarding the path.

"What the hell…?" Link asked. "What is an Iron Knuckle doing out here?"

"Iron Knuckle?" Argoth asked.

The conversation didn't have time to carry on as it began to walk toward the two in battle stance. Link took out his sword. After sizing the opponent up, Argoth took out his dagger, Soul Drinker, and moved in to attack with it.

"Argoth! Watch it!"

The Nerevarine just barely dodged the huge axe that slammed into the sand. He then struck it three times with the dagger, causing a purple cloud to circle around it. Link took the opportunity to jump attack with his sword.

"Nice move!" Argoth complimented as he took out the Sword of Roses and chopped the Iron Knuckle in the back with it, then came around in a fluid motion for a second chop. This changed its target from Link to Argoth. Argoth struck it again, slightly blinding it as well as setting it on ice and fire. It responded by hitting Argoth with its axe. The Nerevarine screamed as he fell back several feet.

Link jabbed at it to distract it from completely finishing Argoth off. Argoth grumbled and drank a healing potion. Suddenly he wished he brought one of his better weapons. It was rare that something could take three shots from this sword.

"Strong fucker, he is." Argoth grunted as he was still bleeding from under his mouth.

Link jumped at it again, casting off its armored plate. Sensing weakness, Argoth channeled his remaining magicka into one of his trademark moves: his vicious ice spell that he called Force Ice. The blue projectile hit the axe-bearer from hell in the back, the extended ice damage was too much for it to handle and it collapsed into flames. Azura's star hummed.

"Nice attack…you all right?" Link asked as he came over.

"Peachy. I really wish I brought armor now, and a better sword." He grunted as he stood up.

"That sword of yours did pretty good damage to it." The Hero of Time said.

Argoth chuckled. "I have better ones…" He brought out Azura's Star and smiled. "I trapped his soul in here. Wow it's a strong one!" He said excitedly.

"What are you gonna do with its soul?" Link asked skeptically.

"I'll enchant something with it, of course." Argoth put Azura's star away. "What the hell was that thing though?"

"An extremely strong entity that I came across a few times. You're lucky that attack didn't kill you."

"Helps to have some healing potions on hand."

"It certainly does. Do you think that Sisygambis and her guards were killed by that Iron Knuckle?"

"No. The wounds were from a dagger. And that thing would definitely have left some sort of mess." Argoth answered.

"Then why was it here?"

"It's your country, you tell me."

"I don't know…who would want to kill her, and how did that Iron Knuckle get here?" Link muttered as Argoth walked back toward the fortress.

* * *

"Sisygambis was murdered?!" Aveil asked in disbelief. "How could this be?!"

"We were hoping you could tell us." Argoth said. "Do you know anyone who would have had a motive to kill her and the apprentices that guarded her?"

"No…our Oracles are among the most respected members of our society. I can't think of any one of our Sisters who would even conceive of such a thing."

"The murder happened around twelve hours ago I believe." Argoth said. "The wounds were all done by the same dagger. The killer was very good indeed. He didn't leave a trace of himself behind."

"Then we'll have to be extra careful…" Aveil trailed.

"Isn't it weird how she was murdered just as we discovered this prophecy?" Link asked. "We came here to find out what it means yet she was killed?"

"But the only ones who even knew about it were me, you, Zelda, and Aveil. How could it be related to that?" Argoth asked. "By Azura this is strange…"

"Well, rest assured we'll be conducting a full investigation immediately." Aveil declared. "You two better go."

Link and Argoth bowed their heads as they left. They went on Epona, though Argoth did not get on the horse behind Link in public, and left to go back to the nighttime Hyrule Field. They approached Lon Lon Ranch.

"Why are we going here?"

"Remember that story I made up about the milk delivery?"

Argoth sighed. "And now I'm gonna have to carry milk crates…"

* * *

"That's so strange…" Zelda said back at the castle. "So strange it's scary. It seems like it's too much to be a coincidence, but who else could have possibly known about this…?"

"Nobody." Link sighed. "Zelda, you better beef up security around here. The person that killed the Oracle Sisygambis and her apprentices was a real pro."

"Now I'm really intrigued…" Zelda trailed. "Now I'm beginning to think there might be something to this prophecy."

"Well, now we've got no chance of decoding it. So much for that hypothesis…" Link sighed.

"Not quite." Argoth responded.

Link and Zelda both looked at him with wondering faces.

"I know someone who just might be able to find out what it means. She probably won't be as good as Sisygambis would have been, but I think she'll be able to help."

"Go on." Zelda goaded.

"Well, Princess, what would you say to me bringing Link on a trip to Morrowind?"


	5. Return to Morrowind

**A/N:** Ok guys, sorry for the lack of update, but I forced myself to get out a chapter of my Gundam Wing fic before I continued with this. This chapter came out to be longer than I expected. I hope it isn't too much at once. Thanks to all the reviews so far and please keep them coming. They are what keep me motivated.

"Morrowind?!" Zelda asked, confused.

"Yes. I'd like to take this to the one who helped me to decode the Nerevarine Prophecies. Her name is Nibani Maesa. She is the Wise Woman of the Urshilaku tribe of nomads known as Ashlanders in Morrowind. I think she will be able to help."

"Why do you want me to go though?" Link asked.

"You told me the Master Sword chose you to protect this country. I figured you'd want to go."

Link thought for a moment. "I would like to go. If this can help protect Hyrule I need to do my part."

"How do you hope to go about this, Argoth? You've been assigned to serve here."

"Yes, I know that Princess, but my tenure of 'service' is only a matter of weeks. As soon as it's up I'll go back home and check this out, if that's all right with you of course."

"I suppose I have no other choice. Already it seems that there's more to this prophecy than I originally thought there would be. I just wish I could come with you guys. I'd do anything to get out of this castle for a while." She moped.

"Don't worry, Zelda." Link reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be all right."

Argoth's usual hard, glowing red eyes softened and he looked away. For all of Zelda's vast-beyond-her-years wisdom, and Link's heroic deeds, these two were still just kids. Two kids caught up in a very confusing and cruel world. Argoth now recognized that Link's feelings for Princess Zelda were reciprocated, and he would do what he could to help them have their own happy ending through all of this.

"All we can do now is wait." Argoth declared when he knew their tender moment was over.

Link and Zelda both nodded to him.

"This is going to be a long few weeks…" Link muttered.

* * *

What followed was the usual when it came to politics: empty banter, a few angry outbursts, and the occasional backroom deal, in this case Argoth with Link and Zelda in what would probably not be in the interest of Emperor Pelagius, but certainly in the interest of Morrowind. Argoth continued to study Hylian lore, and Link brought him up to date with the Gerudo situation through his personal correspondences with Aveil.

So far, there were absolutely no leads in regard to the killer of Sisygambis, as Argoth expected. The skill of the murderer combined with the environment of the Haunted Wasteland that served to quickly dispose of any evidence that may have been left behind served as a double obstacle to finding any trace of him.

The days slowly passed, and finally, the sunrise of wait had come. As Argoth repacked to go home, he considered his time in this country and the kindness that Princess Zelda had shown him. Surely, he would miss speaking with her on an everyday basis, as he found her conversation and company pleasant and stimulating. He took her words as seriously as the council of his closest friends, even Divayth Fyr.

There was a gathering within the throne room of the castle. Argoth looked dignified in his Robe of the Hortator, with all of his things packed.

"Farewell, Argoth. It was a pleasure to have you here." Gracian stated as he held out his hand.

"Likewise." Argoth shook it.

"And Link, you wish to go to Morrowind with the Nerevarine?"

"Yes, I want to go on a short trip to broaden my horizons of the world." Link told a half-truth.

"Well, I wish you the best, Hero of Time."

"Zelda, might I have a word with you to thank you for your hospitality?" Argoth asked as he motioned for her to walk aside.

Zelda put on a political smile and walked over with him. Argoth stood in front of her, blocking her face from Gracian's view.

"I'm going to send my assistant over here to you. His name is Eddie Theman. I'll relay to you through him any news Link and I might come across. It would really help if you could write up a few papers that would allow him instant and easy access to the castle for when he gets here."

Zelda nodded, quickly writing the papers and handing them to him. "Thank you for all of your help, Argoth."

Argoth nodded. "I wish you well, Princess Zelda." He bowed his head. "Link, let's be on our way, shall we?" He motioned to the young Hylian.

"Good luck, Link." Zelda whispered as she walked up to her confidante and protector.

Link nodded. "Promise to take care of Epona for me."

Zelda smiled and for a brief second, their fingers touched. Both could feel the surge of electricity that went through the small receptacle, but both said nothing.

"Link, let's go."

The two said their goodbyes and left Hryule Castle and the town to great fanfare.

"Ok Link, play that song you told me about. I really don't feel like walking. We'll probably be doing a lot of that."

"Then why don't we take Epona?"

"I told you this; horses are very foreign in Morrowind. Locals might take it the wrong way and even kill it. So don't ask again."

"Right…" Link trailed as he brought out the Ocarina of Time. "Hold on to my shoulder."

Argoth put his gray-blue hand on Link's shoulder. Link played some sort of short serenade, and Argoth instantly felt a floating sensation as blue sparkles began to surround the pair. Seconds later, they were transported to Lake Hylia. Argoth noticed that they were standing upon a raised Triforce crest made of marble.

"C'mon, the ship is right over there." Argoth pointed to the south.

Link made out the outline of the ship on the horizon and followed the Dunmer. A couple of minutes later, the two were there.

"Welcome back, Nerevarine." The shipmaster said as the two boarded. "I see you're bringing along a guest."

"A Hylian I met that was curious about Morrowind." Argoth said as Link was about to introduce himself.

"Ah yes, please, make your way to the cabin, we'll set sail immediately, sir."

Argoth nodded and went into the cabin, with Link following behind him.

"Why didn't you let me introduce myself?"

"I'd prefer it if everyone in the world didn't know that the Hero of Time was coming to Morrowind with the Nerevarine. It's bad enough that Gracian knows. Some things are best just left under wraps."

"Hm…" Link trailed.

"Link, I'm warning you now." Argoth began. "Watch what you say in Morrowind. The people there aren't as…friendly as the people in Hyrule. Say the wrong thing and you can get killed."

Link nodded. "I hear they aren't too fond of outsiders."

"They're not. I had to kill Dagoth Ur and destroy the Heart of Lorkhan before I earned their full trust."

"Tough crowd."

"Yeah."

"Right. So where is this Nibani Maesa person?"

"I'm not exactly sure. The Ashlanders, like I said, are nomads. But she'll definitely be with her tribe somewhere in the Ashlands region from which the tribes get their title."

"Great…so now we're gonna be wandering."

"Don't worry, we'll find them. We have no choice."

* * *

The two heroes arrived in Morrowind at the port of Sadrith Mora around 6 P.M. the next day.

"Nice having you aboard, sir." The shipmaster said.

Argoth nodded and tipped the man thirty gold Septims.

"We're going back to my estate." Argoth said as they exited the ship.

"Why don't we just go right to this Nibani?"

Argoth chuckled. "Because Link, I'm hardly equipped to go into the Ashlands. Besides, it's getting late. We might as well rest the night and head out tomorrow morning. Now, hold on to my shoulder, I'll use my recall spell to get us there."

"Kind of like my Ocarina huh?" Link laughed.

"Yes, I don't feel like walking and going through the fanfare."

Link placed his hand on Argoth's shoulder as a purple mist was cast around the two from his hands. Seconds later, the two stood by a door. Link looked up and was astounded at the architecture. It was a giant…mushroom type thing. It was a tower that was taller than Hyrule Castle, though Hyrule Castle was much longer and wider.

"I see you like my tower." Argoth chuckled. "Welcome to Tel Uvirith."

Link could see the residents of the small town begin to crowd around. They were chanting among themselves and called out to 'Master Argoth.'

"Master Argoth." An Orc in high-quality Orcish armor walked up to him. "Welcome back."

"I'm glad to be back, Umbra." He shook the Orc's hand.

"Who's this puny-lookin' kid?" Umbra asked questioningly, looking at Link.

The Nerevarine laughed. "This _kid_ is the Hero of Time. You know; the one who killed that Ganondorf guy?"

"No way! This is the Hero of Time?!" The Orc asked in disbelief. "If it weren't for you saying it, Argoth, I wouldn't believe it."

Link silently took out the Master Sword to prove his claim. Umbra spotted the Triforce crest and laughed. "Well I'll be damned!"

"Link, this is Umbra, the chief of security at Tel Uvirith. Umbra, this is Link, the Hero of Time. How's everything been going, Umbra?"

"The construction of the canal has been moving according to schedule. There's been no problems to report. Business is fine, everything is in order."

Argoth breathed a sigh of relief. Now he could undertake his new 'quest' with no problems at home to worry about. "Where's my wife?" He asked curiously.

"She was called to Ald'ruhn a couple of days ago to run some errands for her House."

Good. Argoth thought. He did not need the distraction of sex right now.

"Thank you, Umbra. I want you to send this over to Eddie in Sadrith Mora. He handed the Orc an envelope containing both his instructions and Zelda's letter of access. I'm gonna go inside and unpack."

"Very well, Master, I'll take care of it right away." He bowed his head and walked back to confer with some of the Telvanni guards.

Argoth opened the door and let Link inside before he himself entered.

"Where did you meet him?!" Link asked in curiosity over the massive Orc he had just seen.

"Actually, I was exploring an area near the town of Suran and that Orc and I fought. He wanted me to kill him; he was in a depressed mood and wanted his life to end. I convinced him that his life still had worth, and that his fighting skills impressed me. I offered him the job, and he reluctantly took it. But now, he loves his work. Go on, make yourself at home." He said to link. "Take this to the vault." Argoth called to a servant as he handed her the Sword of Roses.

The female Khajiit nodded and handled the sword with care.

"Let me give you the tour." Argoth said to Link as he looked around the weird-yet beautifully designed interior of the tower.

Link nodded as he observed the odd-shaped Dwemer Centurions acting as robotic guards.

"You'll be staying here." Argoth said as they came upon the guest wing in the lower tower. "This is the guest quarters. At first it was just two beds, but you see I've expanded it to several little rooms."

Argoth continued the tour, mentioning the vault as well as showing Link the upper tower.

"Here's the upper tower. This is where the master bedroom and dining halls are. Speaking of which, I am famished. Let's get some food cooking! Link, take this." Argoth threw him a levitation potion from a shelf nearby. "You'll need it to get up there."

"Why didn't you just build some stairs…?"

"When I first saw these towers I wondered the same thing. But, it's Telvanni tradition, so I came to accept it. Now hurry up and drink it."

Link did as asked and downed the sour-tasting liquid. Suddenly, he felt weird as he walked and his feet were not on the ground. Argoth smirked and cast his own levitation spell. Argoth led Link up to the dining hall; Link could see the rather large master bedroom across from it.

Upon realizing that Argoth was back, the cooks scurried about, getting some Nix Hound meat on the grill. Argoth did the honors and started the fire on the grill with a flick of his finger.

"I love doing that." He smirked.

"Hell of a good meal coming off of the ship." Argoth rubbed his belly, satisfied.

"That Nix Hound meat was decent. I'd like to see some of it in Hyrule Castle."

Argoth chuckled. "Well, we can see about that once this whole mess is settled. I'd like to see improvements in trade with countries outside of Tamriel myself. All right Link, you better go and get your rest now. I'm going up to my study."

"Shouldn't you be resting too?"

"I will, but there's some Ebony greaves that I've been waiting a while to enchant now, and the Soul of that Iron Knuckle is perfect for them."

Link chuckled at the enthusiasm the Nerevarine showed. "Uhhh, Argoth, how do I get down from here?" Link asked as he looked down from the balcony to the hallway that would lead back to the lower tower and the guest wing.

"Ugh. I hate dealing with you non-flyers."

Link mentally kicked himself and, to Argoth's surprise jumped down, doing a little roll when he hit the ground. He came out unscathed.

"I learned that trick when I was ten." He bragged.

"Right…just go get your sleep forest boy." Argoth recommended.

Link watched as Argoth cast his levitation spell and ascended to an even higher balcony of the tower, disappearing through the hard-to-see door. From what he had seen so far these Dunmer were quite…eccentric. Link proceeded down to the guest wing and took what appeared to be the most comfortable bed and began to get his rest.

* * *

Link awoke feeling refreshed. He was more than ready to set out to find these Ashlanders and this Nibani Maesa person. But he noticed one thing was out of place…the Master Sword was missing. Link frantically checked his things, but found a little note on the nearest table.

_Link,_

_I took the Master Sword up to my study for a closer examination. I didn't think you'd mind._

_Argoth._

Link groaned and stood up, taking his items as they were already packed for travel. He shook the remaining sleep from his eyes and went up to the upper tower. He eyed the floor he had floated up to last night, and once again looked at the small balcony which was a story above that. Link took one of the levitation potions from the shelf and examined the way up there. He could just make it…but then there was the question of getting back down, he better take two. A fall from that height would leave even him seriously hurt. Link gulped down the liquid and felt himself floating. He raced for the balcony. Link felt the potion wear away as he just grabbed it. He climbed up and opened the door to the study. What Link saw was a large chamber filled with books, a smattering of valuable-looking artifacts, and a few pieces of arms and armor. The items in here alone seemed to be worth half of Zelda's treasury…and Link had not seen Argoth's supposedly massive vault at the bottom of the tower. Link had not thought about it, but it suddenly dawned on him: Argoth was a very, _very_ rich man.

"Not bad for someone who started out as a worthless thug huh?"

Link saw the Nerevarine seated at his desk. He had not turned his head back, yet seemed to be able to read Link's mind.

"You could have asked about the Master Sword." Link said as he walked over.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful in sleep; I didn't want to wake you up."

_The sword has no overt magical properties._ Argoth continued to write in his notebook. _However, there is a deep, latent power of a mysterious and righteous nature that I cannot identify. This was probably the factor that led to Ganondorf's destruction, despite his possession of the Triforce of Power. I can only take a guess, I do not understand it entirely, and I probably was not meant to._

"…About ready to go?" Link asked as he saw the furious pace of Argoth's pen.

The Nerevarine put his pen down and stood up. Link could see that he was already dressed, and dressed for adventure.

"Just about." Argoth replied as he handed Link the Master Sword. "Just let me get armed." The Nerevarine went to a closet and took out jet-black greaves. "I enchanted these with the soul of that Iron Knuckle we fought." He grinned as he put them on. "To think, that soul is so strong it allowed me to give it a constant effect enchantment to fortify my health _and_ Magicka, which, for a Battlemage, is extremely important. I gave them the name 'Fortress Greaves.' Pretty catchy don't you think?" He went on and on.

"Uh…yeah." Link responded, not knowing anything the Nerevarine was talking about.

Argoth sighed. "You are such a simple-minded soul aren't you?" He stated as he pulled out the Lord's Mail cuirass that he had gotten through his rise in the Imperial Legion, putting it on. Argoth took out his Fists of Randagulf gauntlets and put them on, enhancing his strength and agility. Next he pulled on Ebony pauldrons and boots, finishing his armor off with the Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw.

"Well, that should about do it for armor." Argoth said as he walked over to a dresser, Link following in curiosity.

Argoth walked over to a table that was covered in a velvet red cloth. Link's eyes widened as he saw two glowing swords resting on it. One was glowing orange-white while the other glowed blue-white.

"This was the blade of Nerevar." Argoth explained as he picked the orange sword up. "It's called Trueflame. I had it re-forged during my stint in Mournhold." He slung Trueflame on his left hip. "This one is called Hopesfire." He declared,picking up the blue sword. "I looted it off of Almalexia's dead corpse. This is what gave me that scar on my arm." He grunted as he slung the blade on his right hip.

"Can we go now?" Link asked eagerly.

"Yeah, let's be on our way. But first, we need to make a quick stop in the vault. There's a couple of more items that I want to take to cut travel time dramatically."

Link sighed as he watched Argoth levitate back down to the hallway that led to the lower tower. Link drank his second potion and followed. Once Argoth opened the vault and they entered the room, Link's eyes widened at the shining objects that greeted his eyes and surrounded him.

"Do you have a museum down here or something?" Link asked sarcastically. He was amazed as he looked at the more than numerous artifacts.

"I did think about that, yes." Argoth declared as he opened a chest and went through it. "My friend Aryon over in Tel Vos has one. But right now, with the canal being built, plus this…situation, I wouldn't have nearly enough time to organize all this stuff into an exhibit."

Link laughed, Argoth was always going on about his schemes, even when Link was being sarcastic.

"Ahhh, here they are." Argoth said as he took out two silver amulets, giving one to Link.

"What are these?"

"Amulets of Divine Intervention. These will instantly take you to the nearest imperial shrine when you use it."

Argoth showed Link the motions and they both disappeared, reappearing in front of Wolverine Hall. Argoth gave Link the background of the place as the two went up to the Mages Guild hall.

"Arch-Mage Argoth!" The various members shouted in surprise upon seeing his return.

The Nerevarine smirked and greeted them.

"It's good to have you back, Argoth." The steward of the Wolverine Hall division, Skink-In-Tree's-Shade said.

"It's good to be back." Argoth replied as he shook the Argonian's hand.

"Did you take any notes in Hyrule? I'd like to see them, I think we all would."

Argoth smirked. "Unfortunately, I don't have the time for a social visit. I need to travel, so I'm actually here to see you, Iniel." He said to the guild guide.

"What do you need, Arch-Mage?"

"I want you to teleport me to Balmora." He said at the last minute. He was about to say Ald'ruhn, but he did not want to be spotted in Redoran territory yet. That would require pomp and circumstance, as he was married to the nobility. Plus, if he were to run into his wife, he would most definitely be distracted by sex, which he told himself earlier that he could not allow.

"Very well." The female Altmer replied. "Is this kid that walked in behind you coming too?"

"Yeah, he's with me."

"All right then, Arch-Mage. Come over here."

Argoth and Link walked into the little circle. The Dunmer paid Iniel, and Link felt the all-too familiar floating sensation. When he opened his eyes again, they were in a completely different place. Link watched as Argoth greeted his fellow members of the Mages Guild in what he explained was the Balmora division, or Guild Hall. Argoth had to parry further discussion as he and Link exited.

Argoth moved through the city, showing Link around and explaining a few things en route to the Silt Strider port. The reception for Argoth in Balmora was not as warm as it was in Redoran or Telvanni territory as there was tension between the Nerevarine and House Hlaalu due to his checkered relationship with King Helseth, though his cordial relations with Duke Dren served to nullify some of this hostility. The non-house residents however flocked to him, and Argoth had to be polite while at the same time trying to go on his way.

"What the hell is that?!" Link asked in shock when he saw a giant insect.

Argoth laughed loudly. He had not heard an outburst like that from Link.

"It's called a Silt Strider. It'll take us to the town of Gnisis in the northwest part of Vvardenfell. From there we're gonna have to walk to the Ashlands. "I'm just gonna warn you, the way it's steered is by the prodding of the thing's internal organs."

"I can handle it. I've seen pretty disgusting things. I think growing up in the forest has prepared me for it."

"Good, because it's gonna be a long ride."

* * *

The two arrived in the town of Gnisis close to dusk. Argoth explained that one of his friends lived there and he wanted to get out of the town fast to avoid the waste of time that would come if he were to know about their presence. The two went into the wild, unsettled parts of Vvardenfell, with Argoth leading the way toward where he believed the Ashlanders would be.

"Be on guard for wild creatures." Argoth warned. "They will attack without provocation."

Link laughed. "Trust me, I'm well-prepared for that."

The two continued their trek through the grassy wilderness, eventually reaching charred grayish land. Link looked around as the charred land eventually overtook everything surrounding them. Argoth explained how they got that way, and how slowly, but surely, the lands had begun to get more hospitable since Dagoth Ur's destruction, citing his own lands as an example.

The sound of bird-type call stopped Argoth's speech. He signaled with his hand for Link to halt where he was.

"What is it?" Link asked in a whisper.

"Cliff Racer." Argoth replied, annoyed. "I hate these things." He growled. "They're more annoying than dangerous, but they can strike from out of nowhere, so you have to be careful."

Link's cobalt eyes locked on to the source of the bird cry and he brought out his Longshot. Just as Argoth raised his hands to cast a spell, Link shot the harpoon out toward the descending Cliff Racer. The tipped chain went through the racer's center, causing blood to spurt out of both sides of its body. Argoth smirked as he watched the racer fall to the ground as the hook and chain returned to the base of Link's weapon.

"Beats the shit out of wasting Magicka to cast a spell, or have to use up some of the charge of one of my weapons." Argoth grinned as he took the racer's plumes off to sell to an Apothecary, disposing of its corpse. "Let's keep going, we should be getting close now."

Argoth led Link through the Ashlands, going over charred hills and through ashen mountain ranges, eventually finding the northern coast of Vvardenfell and sticking close to it. They managed to avoid most creatures, and those that did come, Link took care of rather quickly, saving Argoth the effort, as well as giving him something enjoyable to watch.

"What is that?" Link pointed toward a ruin in the distance as the two continued their trek.

"A Daedric shrine. You'll want to stay away from those. A lot of them have…shady people or Daedra creatures around them. C'mon."

The two snuck past the shrine, as the twin moons of Nirn shined downward into their faces now. Argoth believed that they would be able to reach the Urshilaku camp at first light if they were fast and lucky. The Nerevarine signaled for Link to follow him as he moved away from the coast and through some hills.

"We're getting close." Argoth stated as he stopped to examine the ground. "See, the ground is broken."

"Yeah, looks like some encampment was here not too long ago." Link seconded.

The two followed the tracks for a ways, eventually coming to a small valley with a few hills dotting the landscape. The twilight was beginning to lift, and it was possible to see the very faint glow of sunshine coming over the curvature of the horizon.

Suddenly, they were stopped by three armed men in front of them, followed by two archers taking position on opposite hills overlooking the valley.

"Where do you two think you're going?" The front man, a massively muscled Nord said fiercely. "This is our territory. Give us what you have or your bodies will become part of this wasteland."

"Guys, there's no need for this, we were only trying to." Link tried to reason but was cut off.

"Shut up bitch!" The Nord snarled as he took out his broadsword. "We want what you have, give us the loot or we'll strangle you with your entrails!"

Argoth quickly sized up the situation. The Nord stood in the center, but behind him and to the right stood a tough-looking Redguard. Argoth could tell that he was the most skilled warrior among this pack of bandits. The third warrior was a stout-looking Orc. He viewed the two archers. One was a cowardly and weak looking Bosmer situated on the right hilltop. The other was a weak, yet agile looking Khajiit. Argoth signaled to Link with his eyes, ever so subtly turning them toward the Bosmer archer. Link affirmed with his own eyes and prepared to act.

"Give us your shit now bitches!" The Nord screamed one more time.

Argoth raised his hands and immediately sent a glowing swirl of ice toward the Bosmer archer. The ice ball hit the archer, bringing him down. Argoth then brought out both Trueflame and Hopesfire, bypassing the Nord and going straight for the Redguard, assaulting him with the twin glowing blades.

In the meantime, Link had cast Nayru's Love. The blue crystal that surrounded him served to keep him safe from the arrow that the Khajiit archer had shot at him when he had seen Argoth cast the ice spell. Link then brought out his own bow and shot a Light Arrow at his target. The arrow's damage plus the surge of magic had brought the Khajiit down, and Link could tell he would not be getting up. Link then refocused his energy on the Orc that had overcome his shock and charged at him with an axe. Link threw a Deku Nut, stunning the Orc with its flash, and Link took a quick swipe with the Master Sword.

Things happened so fast that the Nord leader of the bandits was unsure of who to help. Both of his archers were down. One of his friends was being assaulted by the Dunmer with two very impressive-looking swords, while the other had just taken a big hit from the kid in green, who had just landed a jumping attack on the Orc, causing a great cry of pain from him. The Nord attacked Link with his broadsword but Link's quick reflexes brought up the Mirror Shield to block it. Link quickly did a back flip and regained his footing.

Argoth in the meantime was expertly swinging his two swords at the Redguard, the Redguard warrior did a very impressive job at blocking with his shield and parrying with his own sword. Argoth could tell that he was the best fighter among the group, which is why he bypassed the Nord to go toe-to-toe with him, and he could see that his instincts were correct.

The Redguard swung at Argoth with his sword, which the Nerevarine easily dodged. However, he was met with a jumping kick that landed right below his armpit. The Nerevarine stumbled and the Redguard charged, but Argoth once again dodged.

"You're good." Argoth complimented. "But you're not _that_ good." He smirked.

Argoth made way to back up his words, swinging Trueflame, which was situated in his right hand in a wide arc, striking the edge of his adversary's shield. The blow caused the shield to sway, exposing the Redguard's chest, which Argoth whipped Hopesfire, which was in his left hand, into in a right-left motion. The blue-white sword easily ate through the silver armor that the Redguard wore.

The Redguard bit his lip to not cry out in pain, as the damage the blade plus its electric charge had caused was very intense, leaving a searing mark across his center with electric sparks still hopping across it. Argoth saw his chance and went in for the kill. He swung Trueflame in a diagonal motion, leaving a downward-right cut across his enemy's chest, followed with another hit from Hopesfire in a downward-left motion. The damage was more than enough to kill the Redguard.

Link in the meantime had charged up the Master Sword and unleashed a strong, orange spin attack, injuring both the Nord and the Orc. Link then quickly transitioned to his bow and shot an ice arrow at the Orc, freezing him in place. Link followed it up with a jump attack, finishing the Orc off.

The Nord moved to attack Link, but Argoth had snuck up behind him and put him in a neck crank. Argoth finished the Nord off by driving his dagger, Soul Drinker into the Nord's carotid artery. He threw the corpse to the ground as if it was a pile of trash. He used the Nord's soul that Soul Drinker had directed into Azura's Star to recharge Hopesfire, as he had used that blade twice while Trueflame had only struck a target once.

First light had already come.

"Damn, I wanted to be there by now. Strip them of their arms and armor. They'll sell for a good amount."

"We're gonna carry it all that way??" Link asked.

"We'll be fine. One of my occupations happens to be arms dealer." Argoth grinned as he stripped the Nord of his armor. "Take what you can and let's go."

Link was not used to this sort of behavior…stripping dead men of their valuables. He could see that Argoth still retained some of those predatory instincts from his old days that he had spoken of. But that's probably one of the reasons that Argoth became so wealthy.

* * *

A short trek later, Link could see a small encampment. It made him wonder how people could live on such inhospitable land. Small children could be seen playing in the center as they reached the camp's edge. They suddenly stopped upon seeing them, with bright smiles on their faces.

"Argoth!" The Dunmer children shouted in high pitched voices. "Argoth is here!"

Now the adults outside were beginning to take notice of the Nerevarine's presence. Their faces showed their grateful smiles, always thankful for what he had done for them.

"Argoth!"

The Nerevarine turned around to see the Urshilaku Ashkhan, Sul-Matuul greeting him.

"Good to see you." The Ashkhan said as the two exchanged a hug.

"It's been too long, my friend." Argoth said.

"Yes, it has. Did you receive my gift for your wedding?"

"Of course. Its craftsmanship is masterful. Barsine put it in the center on our bedroom dresser." He chuckled. "You should have come to the wedding."

"No, all of those House Dunmer probably would not have wanted me there. They look down on us Ashlanders, you know that."

"I am trying to change that."

"I know you are. I see you've brought some things with you." He said when he noticed the valuables that Argoth had just gotten. "As well as a new companion." Sul-Matuul nodded toward Link.

Argoth introduced the two and some small talk ensued.

"I never would have expected to see a Hylian, much less the rumored Hero of Time, in our camp." Sul-Matuul said politely. "But then again, the Nerevarine is known for doing these kinds of things. We will have a fest tonight! And Argoth, I might be interested in taking some of those useful-looking items off of your hands."

"I might have some deals and bargains for you." Argoth smirked as he and Link set the new items down. "I'll let your trader hold these in store for now, and you can decide what you want. But actually, we came here to see Nibani."

Link was really growing restless. He had traveled all this way to see this Wise Woman, as Argoth had described her, and he waited for weeks to see what this prophecy might entail.

Sul-Matuul's face grew serious. "You of course may see her any time you wish. Is there something going on?"

"It's a long story, and I'll tell you more tonight. But for now, it has to do with Emperor Pelagius, and his furor for war with Hyrule."

"By all means, go see her. I'll be waiting for you tonight, Nerevarine. You too, Link."

With that, the Ashkhan walked away and Link followed Argoth to a different-looking tent.

"This is the Wise Woman's yurt." Argoth explained. "Be respectful."

The two went inside, to find an old Dunmer woman seated.

"Welcome, Nerevarine. It has been a long time since I've seen you. And welcome, Outlander. Word has reached me of your presence. Please, be seated, and we shall talk."

"Good to see you, Nibani. This is Link, the Hero of Time and wielder of the Master Sword."

"Hello." Link greeted nervously.

"Welcome, Outlander." She responded. "What answers do the two of you seek from me?"

"We'll get right to the point." Argoth said. "I don't know if the news has reached the Ashlands, even after all this time, but the night of my wedding, I received notice from Emperor Pelagius that I was to act as an emissary to Hyrule and its ruler, Princess Zelda."

"How insulting. I suppose he still seeks the maiden's hand, and still beats the drums of war."

"Yes." Argoth replied. "While I was there, Princess Zelda graciously allowed me access to her archives, in order to study Hylian magicks and lore. In my studies, I came across this." He took out a piece of paper. "It is from a people known as the Gerudo. They live in Hyrule's desert. This is a prophecy from one of their ancient Oracles. Link and I tried to talk to their current Oracle as to its meaning, but we found her murdered."

Nibani's eyes visibly widened at the word 'murder.'

"I, we, thought, that you might be able to tell us what it means." Argoth stretched out his arm with the piece of paper in his hand.

Nibani took the paper and slowly began to go over it.

"In all of my around 305 years on Nirn, this is one of the strangest things I've ever seen."

"You speak of your age as if it were that of a truly experienced Dunmer." Nibani said with a small laugh. "That's still quite young, Nerevarine, especially after your ordeal with Corprus."

Link recalled Argoth's tales of his Corprus affliction. His friend Divayth Fyr had given him a potion that had removed the negative effects of the disease while keeping the positive ones, one of which meant that Argoth would never age and never die, unless he was killed.

"And what was your original take on this?" Nibani asked, snapping Link out of his thoughts.

"I thought that it might mean the Emperor. It sounded similar to the predicament that Hyrule is in."

Nibani's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "That might be a possibility…" She said in thought as she began to look over the document again. "In an exoteric sense, it might be… But then again, it could mean a leader in Hyrule causing civil war to the country…" She went on. "Please, leave me be." She suddenly declared. "I must examine this more closely and meditate on it. I cannot have any distractions."

"Aww, c'mon!" Link said in disappointment.

Argoth eyes narrowed, but Nibani Maesa found the outburst funny.

"I'll have answers soon, but if you wish to know you must allow me to do my work."

"C'mon Link; I'm sure Sul-Matuul's got stuff for us to do to kill the time." Argoth said as he practically dragged the Hero of Time outside.

* * *

The day went by with a hunt, followed by a feast. Link and Argoth were the Ashkhan's honored guests and they slept in his yurt. Link was the one to wake up first, his eyes adjusting to the sunlight that made it through the yurt. Link could see that Sul-Matuul was gone, already out and about. The Ashlanders had shown him a great time last night, but now was not the time to think about that party.

"Argoth, wake up." Link shook the Nerevarine.

Argoth opened his eyes, instantly reading Link's thoughts.

"Let's go." He said as he began to get dressed.

The two went out, exchanging fast greetings with Sul-Matuul and walked into the Wise Woman's yurt. Link's heart pounded now.

"Welcome, guests." Nibani greeted. "Please be seated."

The two sat.

"There is no doubt in my mind. The Prince of war the prophecy spoke of will be a leader threatening the land of Hyrule from without." She declared.

"Anything else…?" Link asked nervously.

"Nibani, might you describe what you were able to find piece by piece for us?" Argoth asked.

"Certainly." She responded. "Argoth, read the prophecy to me in each individual stanza, and I will tell you what I have deduced." She said as she handed him the paper.

"_In the aftermath of cracked reality._" Argoth began.

"I do not know what this means. What is reality? This is a question we mortals have pondered since the beginning our existence. If we are not sure what reality is, then how would we know when it is cracked? I believe you must investigate further into the Gerudo's view on the subject to interpret this correctly."

Link looked on in fascination, yet nervousness. He wanted some answers into this whole ordeal; he was tired of sitting on the sidelines.

"_An empty throne is occupied._"

"It's easy to know what an empty throne is. But the prophecy says it will be occupied after the cracking of reality, which we do not understand."

"_A suspect prince with a flowing red mane_."

"This is easy. It means that the Prince of War that is spoken of will have a red head of hair. More specifically, I believe that the hair will be quite long, around the length of yours, Argoth. The harder part to decipher is the word 'suspect,' but I believe that it will mean that this prince or leader is somehow illegitimate."

"_Governs a palace of impure gold_."

"All kings and princes and emperors have a palace to govern. But what does impure gold mean? I'm not sure. It may mean the gold that has been degraded and is now worth less, or it may mean something more symbolic. At any rate, a palace of gold is something that would signify the power that this foreign prince would have over Hyrule."

"_Evil escapes during the sundering_."

"Again, what is evil? It is something that is very much in the eye of the beholder is it not? But what I am certain of is that the evil that is spoken of is connected in an intimate way to the reality that is cracked. This is most certainly what 'the sundering' means."

"_It becomes the prince._"

"This means that the evil that escaped the sundering of reality will occupy that throne in the palace of impure gold. It is quite easy to deduce."

"_Woe to the sovereign._"

"This will most undoubtedly be the sovereign of Hyrule and a member of its royal line. It might mean the Princess Zelda, yet it might not. It would greatly help if I were able to speak to her, yet with her current situation, such an occurrence would be impossible."

"_He launches war on this land._"

"This was the easiest part to figure out. This will obviously mean that the foreign Prince of War will attack Hyrule. But for what reason, that is still a mystery."

"_Stand firm, stand tall, for evil has been remade._"

"This again alludes to evil's escape during the sundering. This part means that, however overwhelming it may be, there is still a chance at resistance to it."

"_He seeks the divine power._"

"This is the most puzzling part of the entire prophecy. What divine power would the Prince of War be seeking? There are many. The Heart of Lorkhan was one. There are many divine artifacts on this planet. There is no way for me to know what this refers to. This will require further investigation, particularly into Hyrule and its people's view of things."

"_All is darkness._"

"This last line describes the prince's intentions. This will be the end result of things should those that resist him fail."

"So…what is your verdict?" Link asked nervously.

Nibani calmly looked at the much, much younger man.

"The Prince of War is not Emperor Pelagius."

Link's face drooped. He wanted so badly to find a way out for Hyrule, and Zelda, from this predicament.

"However, it may become Emperor Pelagius." She went on.

Link's face jumped up in question. Argoth chuckled.

"Like I said to Argoth ten years ago about the Nerevarine Prophecies, this is a puzzle, and a hard one. There are pieces that still need to be put together. It could mean the Emperor, but there is a burden of proof. If you wish to save your country, Hero of Time, you must pass the burden of proof and pin this on Emperor Pelagius. Argoth here, I have foreseen will be your partner and anchor in this quest. Now, I have told you what you need to know. The prophecy is the answer; you must now use what I have said to find its proper meaning. Go."

Argoth and Link nodded their heads and left.


	6. Starting Out

**A/N:** Wow, I can't believe how many reviews this has been getting so fast. My other stories took quite a while to rack up this many. So I'll take this time to thank my reviewers: Archsage Soren, HellfireSupremacy, t.m.p.a., UnbowedUnbroken, Solo384, TheoneandonlyKaorin, and Ratchet-Halo-Devil May Cry. Keep them coming, as they motivate me to work harder and get the chapters out.

Fast Eddie Theman arrived at Hyrule Castle at last. To say that he was surprised that upon Argoth's return to Morrowind, he had given him instructions to journey here was an understatement. With the current tax situation, Eddie was unsure as to why Argoth would send him here. But then again, he knew that his patron was usually right, so he decided to see where this would go. He showed the guards the letter that Princess Zelda had written for him. It easily let him through the security. It was close to sunset, Argoth had instructed him to come to the castle late in the day.

He was shown inside and to his quarters by one of the servants. He didn't even get the chance to unpack before he saw a beautiful Hylian woman enter the room in a noble-looking dress.

"Hello, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, pleased to make your acquaintance." She said with a short curtsy.

Eddie smirked. He had not expected the princess to come to him, much less introduce herself first and curtsy. But then again, Argoth had instructed that secrecy was of the essence, and he had noted that the princess was very humble for her station.

"Charmed. I'm known as "Fast" Eddie Theman. Argoth…sent me over here." He said at a loss for words.

She laughed. "Yes, your official story is that you're here to study Hylian lore as a student, and he told me about your House, so I'm giving you full access to my archives for your own pleasure."

"Well, thank you for that. But the thing is, Argoth never really told me why he was sending me here. He just said to get over here and that you would explain it."

Zelda sighed. "It's a long story, kind of strange too."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Argoth and Link trekked away from the camp of the Urshilaku, heading back toward the town of Gnisis.

"So, where do we go from here?" Link asked.

"Nibani gave us a lot of blanks that we need to fill. We might as well start with a background check on Emperor Pelagius. It may sound a little weird, but I don't know that much about him."

"You mean we'll investigate the 'suspect prince' part."

"Exactly. But we better not put it in those terms, not yet. That's considered treason and we'll have a price on our heads equivalent to my entire net worth."

"So…what are we gonna do?"

"I was invited to the Emperor's coronation, but I chose not to attend. Tel Uvirith was undergoing massive expansion at the time so I explained that I couldn't make it. I didn't really want to go anyway; I was never moved by ceremonies and rituals. However, I do know a couple of people that did go, and we're gonna go and see one of those people."

"Who went?"

"Well, of course the King of Morrowind, Helseth, went. But he and I…let's just say that we don't get along."

Link was surprised. "What happened?"

"Well, basically, the bastard tried to have me killed."

Link nearly spat out the water from his canteen.

"Yeah." Argoth chuckled. "After I defeated Dagoth Ur, the king hired some assassins to dispose of me. Apparently, he thought I was a threat to his rule."

"What happened then?"

"Well, after I spilled their blood and guts, I confronted him about it. He claimed it was a mistake, but I didn't believe him, especially when more assassins came when I was guarding his mother."

"Wow."

"Yeah, not the best way to meet someone. Anyway, he's not who we're going to see."

"Thank Farore." Link muttered.

Argoth chuckled. "We're traveling to Ebonheart at the south end of the island. There we'll meet with the Duke of Vvardenfell, Vedam Dren. He was there, and I have a much better relationship with him, so he'll probably tell us what we want to know."

"So he's your friend?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. We're …ok with each other. Hell, sometimes he comes over to play cards with me and a few of the guys."

Link did not even want to ask how high those stakes must be.

"To tell you the truth." Argoth went on. "He's somewhat jealous of me. Because he might be called the Duke of Vvardenfell, but he knows that I'm the real power on this island."

"At least he's not trying to kill you." Link muttered. "Have there been any other attempts on your life since then?"

"By assassins? No. The King wouldn't dare. He knows if he is treacherous towards me in any way, he'll lose Vvardenfell in a day. Houses Telvanni and Redoran, plus my soldiers, in the legion, and my fighters and mages guild members would drive House Hlaalu out immediately."

"You Dunmer are notorious for your 'politics.'"

"Yes we are." He smirked.

"Funny that the Emperor would bring you all together in opposition to his taxes." Link laughed.

"Yes, I think it's the first time all of Morrowind has pretty much agreed on something since the day before forever, so the Emperor isn't too popular around here. That'll give us some good cover for our little 'investigation.'"

Suddenly, a bird call came, Argoth snarled.

"Get ready."

Link brought out his bow and Argoth raised his hands to cast a spell. Three of the damned things were coming down at them. Argoth threw a couple of Fire Storm spells at them, weakening the whole group. Link finished them off with a single arrow that passed through all three.

"Good shot. Let's keep going." Argoth motioned.

The two made it back to Gnisis within a couple of hours. They sold the rest of the items that they had looted off the bandits and not sold to the Ashlanders, and made their way to the Silt Strider port.

"Take us to Balmora." Argoth ordered after paying the driver the fee.

He sat back and relaxed as the strider took off. Link was more observant of the scenery as the gigantic insect began its trek.

* * *

The two arrived in the now-familiar city of Balmora just after sunset.

"We'll rest in the Mages Guild for the night and then we'll head back out at first light. At that rate we're looking to get to Ebonheart by two or three pm tomorrow."

Link's stomach growled.

"Uhhh, Argoth."

"The Mages Guild will have plenty of food, c'mon."

* * *

Zelda retreated to her chambers and finally was able to let down her hair from that annoying and sometimes painful pinned up style it had been in all day. She had just received news from her envoys in the Imperial City of Cyrodiil that her case was in danger of being dismissed. But then again, she had expected as much. She would prepare to fight for as long as she could, but all of her hopes were resting on Link and Argoth. She still had not received word from them and the prophecy at this point was nothing more than a curiosity for her.

Zelda took a good look at herself in the mirror. Her bags were getting deeper and deeper. At twenty years old she might look fifteen years older if things kept going the way they were. She received a knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it a crack, being greeted by the grey-blue face of Eddie.

"Eddie, is there news to tell me?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about what I found in your lore, if that's all right with you."

"I suppose, it's not like I have anything better to do." She smiled and opened her door to allow the Dunmer in.

Eddie noticed that Zelda was in her nightgown, and looked…rather good in it. He mentally smacked himself. If Argoth knew that he had harbored such thoughts about the princess he would be in for the ass-kicking of a lifetime.

"Well, what is it?" Zelda asked, snapping him out of that line of thought.

"Things about the Sages and the Temple of Time."

"That's a long story Eddie."

"Well, I'm willing to listen."

Zelda began to explain to the eager Dunmer the history and lore. Eddie meticulously noted anything of interest that Zelda said.

Zelda laughed to herself at Eddie's attentiveness. He was hanging on her every word. She continued to explain the various aspects, and shared a good laugh with him every now and then. She had stayed up far past the point at which she planned on going to sleep, but this time that was a good thing. From that point on, Zelda could tell that Eddie would be a much needed friend to her, as with Link away she felt that she'd be completely alone. She fell asleep with a bit lighter of a load on her shoulders.

* * *

Link and Argoth were currently traveling in the beautiful section of land known as Vvardenfell's Ascadian Isles region. These lands reminded Link the most of home. The Hero of Time took the time to enjoy the scenery, as there was vastly less aggressive wildlife here than in the Ashlands. He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of something crackling behind him. Link turned around to see a Nix Hound- well, the remains of a Nix Hound, being burned from the embers of a fire. He turned back to see Argoth's hands in a position to cast a spell.

"You could have had your leg taken off there. What were you thinking?"

"Sorry, just kind of got lost in the serenity of this region."

"Ahhh, yes. These are the loveliest lands on Vvardenfell if not all of Morrowind. Unfortunately, the Hlaalus control most of them." Argoth said as the two continued to walk.

"How much further away is this Ebonheart place?"

"We've already gotten past Pelagiad, so I'd say a couple of more hours."

"That's pretty easy, but I think it's time you Dunmer started to ride horses."

"Perhaps it is." Argoth agreed. "I'll see about that once this whole scenario plays itself out."

They reached Ebonheart without much incident (barring the occasional attacks by Cliff Racers) and proceeded through the Imperial stronghold to the Grand Council Chambers. Argoth exchanged greetings with citizens, with the soldiers on patrol saluting him.

"Honor to you, Nerevarine." One of the guards outside the door to the interior of the chambers said.

Argoth nodded toward the legionary and saluted him, then opened the door, allowing Link in first. The two strode up the spiral staircase, and opened the door. Argoth saw the Duke sitting down, going over paperwork.

"Duke Dren, you have visitors." One of the guards announced.

The Duke looked to see Argoth and a young kid looking at him. He stood up and beckoned them in.

"Nerevarine, I heard of your return from Hyrule, but I didn't expect to see you here so soon. Who is this?" He motioned toward Link.

"This is Link, the Hero of Time."

The Duke's eyes widened. "Welcome, Hero of Time. I am Vedam Dren, the Duke of Vvardenfell. You are welcome to my hospitality."

Link nodded as the three got seated.

"Nerevarine, are you here for just a social visit, or is this official business?"

"It's somewhere in between. First, I need to ask you about the tax situation. What's happened while I've been gone?"

"It's gotten a lot worse I'm afraid. We damn near had a riot when the Imperial Director of Internal Revenue paid me a visit one week ago. I think he might have literally pissed in his pants." The Duke added with a grin.

Argoth laughed. "Oh I would have loved to see that. But in all seriousness, what happened?"

"Cyrodiil talked about imposing a 5 income tax that would have gone straight to the capital. Apparently they think the increased excises and tariffs aren't enough." He said angrily.

"A direct tax? That is bullshit!" Argoth used very strong language.

"You're damn right it is. And in response, I've closed the port of Ebonheart to all ships from the East Empire Company."

"So, you've actually done it."

"Yes." The Duke affirmed as he got up to pour himself some Shein. "Care for a drink?"

"Please."

"How about you kid?" Duke Dren turned to Link.

"Yes, please." Link said.

He came back with three cups full of the relaxing liquor.

"Anyway, the income tax plan seems to be dead now. But I'm keeping the port closed to Imperial Shipping until the Emperor gives our objections a fair hearing."

"Good. All the more power to you!" Link said enthusiastically.

Argoth and Duke Dren glanced at him with questioning eyes. The Duke chuckled a bit.

"Keep him around, I like him."

"Anyway, about the Emperor, I wanted to talk to you about him."

"Oh? You never really cared much, not attending his coronation and all."

"Well, I don't know a lot about him, and I'd like to know more about the cause of all of these problems we are having."

"What's there to ask?"

"You know there was no emperor for four years. How did he suddenly…you know, ascend to the throne?" Argoth asked in a low breath.

The Duke eyed him questioningly, but continued.

"I don't know much, but, his claim to the throne apparently checked out. He's a very distant relative of Uriel Septim VII, but he still has the Dragon's Blood in him. Besides, the re-imbued Amulet of Kings hung around his neck. I don't know if there's any more proof that was needed."

Argoth stroked his chin in thought. So, the Amulet of Kings had proven him a member of the Septim Bloodline. But he had just scratched the surface. And the Duke seemed to be implying that Pelagius V's past before he came to power was a mystery. Clearly, there was still more to check out. More banter and sips of Shein continued to ebb and flow with the conversation.

"Well, thanks for the information." Argoth said when it was all over.

"Why are you suddenly so curious anyway?" The Duke asked as they stood up from the table.

"I'm just trying to deduce his motivations for this whole tax situation, and why he's so hell bent on marrying Princess Zelda."

"Ah, I see your time in Hyrule has made you more sympathetic to that country, in addition to being opposed to the taxes."

"That's right."

"I hope I was able to help. If they even dare try to impose an income tax again, I trust you'll fight it for all you're worth?"

"I'll be ready to raise hell." Argoth declared. The Duke did not know that he was in the process of doing that right now.

"I wish you well, Argoth. You too, Link."

"Thank you." The Hero of Time said.

The two walked toward the door of the chamber. As Argoth opened it, he turned his head back.

"Oh, one more question."

"What?" The Duke responded curiously.

"Emperor Pelagius, what color was his hair?"

"His…hair?" Duke Dren asked curiously.

"His hair." Argoth said again in a serious tone.

"It was red." He responded. "A very, very deep red."

Link's face nearly portrayed shock, but he realized he had to keep his cool. He snapped out of it when he realized that Duke Dren was still talking.

"It was long too, around the same length as yours."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon." Argoth said as he and Link stepped out, leaving Duke Dren with a somewhat bewildered look on his face as to that last question the Nerevarine had asked.

* * *

Nero Octavio, the Empire's Director of Internal Revenue stepped into the throne room, having just returned from his trip to Morrowind. He kneeled before Emperor Pelagius.

"Rise." A handsome, eloquent voice sounded from a throne perched atop a platform that a small set of stairs led to.

"My liege. Forgive me."

"It is understandable, Nero. Those Dunmer of Morrowind are known for being unmanageable. Besides, I can't give you any hard time. From my understanding, you've been punished enough." He chuckled.

"How…sir?"

"You lost control of all your bodily functions." The Emperor continued to laugh.

Nero visibly blushed.

"It's quite all right. Perhaps we are asking too much from them at once. We'll just find another way." Emperor Pelagius said calmly. The position of the Sun was situated so as to cast much of his body in shadow, only illuminating the bottom of his face and the lower length of his red hair.

He smiled, showing off his pearly whites. Emperor Pelagius looked upon his highest ranked tax collector with emerald eyes filled with mirth. The Dark Elves were troublesome, but he would find a way around them. That's what he would have to do. Zelda would know that he was serious.


End file.
